Life, Death and Soul Eaters
by AJRedRobin
Summary: Tim is slowly recovering from being in Devlin's clutches a second time. With Samantha now part of the family, and Tim determined to marry her, Jason and Dick have taken it upon themselves to teach Tim how to please a woman without Bruce knowing about it. Something powerful happens and two brothers are in hot water with their father. See full description in Chap. 1.
1. In A Family Way

A/N: Tim is slowly recovering from being in Devlin's clutches a second time. With Samantha now part of the family, and Tim determined to marry her, Jason and Dick have taken it upon themselves to teach Tim how to please a woman without Bruce knowing about it. Something powerful happens and two brothers are in hot water with their father. Dick and Jason decide they had better keep out of Bruce's way for a while by taking a case that leads them out of Gotham. The case however has to be interrupted when word reaches them that Tim has a life threatening illness or is it? And has that case actually come to Gotham?

New Life, Death, and Soul Easters

by

AJRedRobin and JasonToddLover

Part 1: In A Family Way

Barbara Gordon pushed herself out of her wheelchair to stand on two shaky legs. At first she thought she would fall but they held her up. She started to cry with joy and put her arms around Dick and pressed her face against his chest to relieve some of the pressure. She couldn't believe what just happened. She was actually standing. Samantha had done it. She had healed her weakened legs, legs that Barbara thought would never hold her weight ever again. And because of that handicap, she had given up the dream of ever being Batgirl, again. Now she had that dream back. Right now, she relished at the thought of being able to look Dick in the eye at his level. He didn't have to kneel down, a reminder to her of what she had lost. Now her world once more had wings, batwings if she would only dare to take it. Barbara lifted her eyes and stared into Dick's eyes.

'I haven't been able to do this for a very long time,' Barbara thought. 'My legs are still a little weak, but now, I can be what I'm supposed to be. But do I dare to do it? I've been in denial for so long. He asked me to marry him and I said yes. But is my heart really in it? Do I really need a man to make me happy?' Barbara was contemplating those thoughts when she felt something else stir inside her. 'Oh no.'

"It's amazing," Dick marveled as he stared into Barbara Gordon's eyes. "I can't believe she did it."

"Believe it Man Wonder," Barbara stated, keeping as much of her thoughts to herself as she spotted Tim sleeping on the couch. "You should take him home. Our little lessons have worn him out."

"I don't think that's the only thing that wore him out," Dick pointed out. He looked over at his brother sleeping on the couch. Samantha was sitting beside him and stroking his hair while absentmindedly stroking her belly. "What happened?" Dick asked. "That energy serge. Did that really come from Tim while him and Samantha were . . .?"

"I don't know, but Samantha has a pleased look on her face. And she's rubbing her belly."

"Rubbing her . . . " Dick looked closely at the actions that Samantha was performing. He had seen Sasha do that. "You don't suppose . . . "

"I wouldn't be surprised. We all kind of forgot something," Barbara stated. She held up a small square packet in her hand.

"Oh no," Dick cringed. "Dad's going to kill us."

"Well, he won't kill me," Jason announced. "Sasha is already pregnant."

Dick shook his head. "Looks like we better get Tim home and face the music."

Barbara sat back down in her chair for a moment and then gave Dick a knowing look.

"You're not . . . " Dick started to question.

"Maybe," Barbara stated. "It shouldn't matter since you did ask me to marry you. I did say, yes."

Dick blew out some air. 'Oh boy, we are really in trouble.'

Samantha went over to Dick and placed her good hand on his arm. "It will be all right." She tried to reassure him. "I'll stay with Barbara. I want to continue to heal her legs more so they are strong."

"Are you sure?" Dick asked Samantha. "You should rest yourself."

"I'm fine," Samantha stated. She held her left arm close to her body, even though it was in a cast. It had been broken earlier that day by that thing that attacked her, but she could already feel the bones knitting together. "I'll be fine. Barbara can take me home later. You should get Timmy home. He's the one that needs the rest more."

"All right," Dick replied and he went to pick up his little brother from the couch. "Jason? Sasha?"

"I'd like to stay," Sasha stated. "I want to talk with Barbara about making wedding plans."

"Wedding plans?" Dick's eyes went wide.

"Well, she did say yes."

"Can't you wait until we have a date set?"

"The sooner the better," Sasha teased.

"Here," Jason handed Sasha his keys. "I'll get a ride with Dick."

"See you later?" Barbara asked after Dick picked up Tim from the couch.

"Sure, if Dad doesn't ground me," Dick said. "Come on Jason, let's get Tim home."

Dick carried a very tired Tim from Barbara Gordon's apartment. He gave Jason his car keys so he could open the door and place Tim in the backseat. He belted Tim in place just to be sure he wouldn't fall on the floor the climbed into the driver's. Jason handed him back his keys and the drive back to the Manor was done in silence. Tim slept like a baby the entire ride. When they arrived back at the Manor, Dick carefully pulled his little brother from the back seat and carried him inside. Bruce came out of his office and saw Dick carrying Tim. It was getting toward dinnertime.

"Is everything all right?" Bruce asked.

"We're fine. He's just tired."

"Well, I shouldn't wonder. You fought that thing today and whatever else you did. Is Samantha with you?"

"No she's with Babs and Sasha. Girl time."

"It looks like Tim is done for the whole night. Why don't you take him up to bed."

"Can you take him?" Dick asked. "My arms are killing me."

"Okay." Bruce took Tim into his arms and carried him up to his room. He laid him in bed, removed his shoes, and covered him with a blanket. He went back down to talk to Jason and Dick. "So, what did you do to wear him out?"

Dick coughed. "Jason, why don't you tell him"

Jason glared at Dick. "We gave him lessons."

"Lessons?" Bruce had a feeling what kind of lessons. He just wanted to see his sons squirm a bit. He would rather have Jason and Dick teach Tim certain lessons than have him learn from someone on the street. "What kind of lessons?"

Jason nudged Dick. "You're turn?"

"Uh…. How to….Uh...pleasure your woman," Dick mumbled then blushed. Jason was blushing along with him, but more like smirking.

"I see," Bruce said, trying to keep a straight face. "I hope the lecture didn't go too long. Tim learns best hands on. Well, I won't keep you. I have a date. Don't wait up."

"With who?" Dick questioned.

"Oh with Selina. We may go a few rounds . . . 10 or 12 . . . You know how insatiable cats are."

"Tw…twelve!?" Jason sputtered

Dick blushed heavily. "You...you can go that long?"

"Lesson number 5 absence makes the heart grow fonder and the um . . . Last longer."

"Oh..my...god…" Dick pressed his hand to his face

"Bruce just go!" Jason was getting embarrassed.

Bruce had a smirk on his face. "You do know what month this is."

"It's April," Jason said.

"April Fools," Bruce replied. "Now go have Alfred order some pizza tonight and we can watch that marathon you mentioned you wanted to watch."

"You're kidding," Dick said. "Bruce, don't do that!"

Jason just shook his head and went to find Alfred

"About the date, yes. About the rounds . . . " Bruce walked off. "Oh, wait, I think Alfred said something about having the night off. Now where did Alfred put that phone number to the pizza place."

"Wait Bruce!" Dick walked after him to get some answers. "How...what's your secret?"

"Just like I said. Absence is a powerful motivator. And continued training during those times."

"Okay if that's true . . . " Dick hesitated.

"Okay," Bruce sighed. "Instead of getting frustrated at the fact you're not getting any to put it crudely, focus that energy elsewhere, like improving your stamina, working on your core for storing your energy, and taking it out on a few bad guys every now and then." Bruce hadn't had this kind of talk with Dick since he became sexually active. 'I'd thought he would figure it out by now.' Bruce continued his explanation. "Work it out in sweat. And it will pay off in the end."

Dick noted what his father was telling him. "All right, I get it, I think."

"Take Jason for instance. He is getting as much as he can right now, because in a few months Sasha isn't going to want to or be able to. What do you expect is going to happen when that does?"

"He's going to get angry?" Dick answered.

"More like frustrated," Bruce clarified. "All that pent up energy. He'll either do two things. Find a way, on his own to release it or find someone else to help him. I know he loves Sasha, but we are men and only human. It will be up to big brother to make sure he doesn't get himself into trouble."

"I'll keep him in check," Dick promised.

"That's still months away. Have Sasha and Jason decided on a date?"

"Next month, I think. And well, Tim and I asked our ladies to marry them. So, I guess we're aiming for all of us to get married."

"Tim and you? Tim is too young yet."

"Well, I don't know if he wants to wait. He said he would but after today . . . "

"After today . . . Has something happened?" Bruce questioned. "Dick . . . Don't tell me that Samantha is pregnant?"

Dick slowly nodded.

"Richard John Grayson Wayne, you were supposed to keep him out of trouble."

"It's not like I wanted him to go and get her pregnant,' Dick argued. "It just happened, but, hey at least Jay and Sasha's kids will have a friend." Dick joked.

"Dick that's not funny." Bruce sighed exasperatedly. 'I'm beginning to wish I never started this conversation. No that would not be fair.' He tried to keep calm. "Wait you said Barbara said yes? So, we're having a double wedding." Bruce wondered what changed her mind.

"Yes, she did," Dick confirmed. "Um ... She can walk now."

"What . . . What do you mean she can walk?"

"Well, its kind of hard to explain."

"Try," Bruce suggested.

"I guess Samantha had a real good . . . Round with Tim," Dick said rubbing the back of his neck. "And let out some of her power and Babs is healed."

Bruce didn't know what to say aside from Dick letting Tim have unprotected sex with Samantha, whom he was responsible for her as her sponsor.

"Oh..and...I asked her if we could have a baby."

"Not until after your married."

"But ... Uh . . ."

"Dick . . . Don't . . . Just don't . . . Let me just absorb all of this." Bruce pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose. 'And if he tells me that Barbara is pregnant . . . I am going to have to go punch someone.'

"She might be pregnant Bruce...I didn't use protection."

"I'm going to the cave . . . I suggest you don't come down right now."

"Okay." Dick watched as Bruce walked away. 'I'm in deep trouble.'

Continues with Chapter 2


	2. A Course of Action

A/N: Tim is slowly recovering from being in Devlin's clutches a second time. With Samantha now part of the family, and Tim determined to marry her, Jason and Dick have taken it upon themselves to teach Tim how to please a woman without Bruce knowing about it. Something powerful happens and two brothers are in hot water with their father. Dick and Jason decide they had better keep out of Bruce's way for a while by taking a case that leads them out of Gotham. The case however has to be interrupted when word reaches them that Tim has a life threatening illness or is it? And has that case actually come to Gotham?

New Life, Death, and Soul Easters

by

AJRedRobin and JasonToddLover

Part 2: A Course of Action

Bruce walked down to the cave. He changed into some sweats and went to the gym area and started punching the bag. He was livid, pissed at how irresponsible his first three sons have become. To tell the truth he was angry at Jason, but how can you argue with him. He's going to do what he wants. Right now he was on probation. If he didn't stop killing after six months, he was going to have to go back to Arkham. He didn't want that, but Jason could be a loose cannon. Maybe having children would soften him up and he'll be more responsible. Bruce punched that bag until he knocked the stuffing out of it. He was sweating, breathing hard afterward. He picked up a towel and went over to the bat computer to check for any possible serious crimes.

'When was there not any serious crimes,' Bruce scoffed. He looked at the stack of unsolved cases that Gordon had given him. There were several children that had disappeared within the past week. And that case started in Chicago. And then there was the series of jewelry heists, and the armor piercing bullets that keep being filtered into Gotham's underworld. There were way too many cases for one man to solve alone.

'I need to shower and dress,' Bruce thought. 'I need to get my sons to take a case or two.'

JBDJBDJBD

Jason came back after looking for Alfred. "I couldn't find Alfred anywhere."

"Dad said it was his night off."

"Oh well, gee thanks for that tidbit. You had me running around . . . "

"It wasn't me," Dick corrected. "Besides, I don't feel like pizza any more."

"That's not like you," Jason said.

"Well, Dad kind of read me the riot act." Dick was leaning against the wall near the stairs, his head down.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Dad's pissed at me, again."

"So what else is new? He's been pissed for quite a while."

"Not like this," Dick stated. He told Jason what happened. "Let's just go upstairs. We can watch TV in my room."

As they passed Tim's room, they could hear him crying out.

"Samantha? . . . Samantha! ... Samantha!" Tim was screaming. "NO NOT MY BROTHER DICK!"

"Tim?" Dick opened Tim's door. He could see Tim was thrashing about and screaming. He was having a night terror. Dick rushed over to Tim's bed and tried to wake him up. "Baby bird. Wake up I'm right here."

"They're gone! They're all gone! I'm alone!"

"Tim...Wake up!" Dick sat on the bed and went to hold onto him.

"No . . ." Tim started crying. "No . . . no . . . no . . . "

Dick let his aura connect to Tim's, trying to sooth him. "Calm down . . . please. It's me...Dick. I didn't leave you."

Tim continued to cry, but soon became aware of Dick holding him, his aura surrounding his and calming him down. Tim's breathing started to even out and he fell back asleep, exhausted from the emotional terror his mind had played on him.

"Hey, what's with Replacement. I didn't think he would be having any more bad dreams once Devlin was taken care of."

"I don't know. I don't think that was about Devlin."

"What else could it be?" Jason questioned. "By the way, I forgot to ask. Why did you leave Gordon's place so fast just as Sasha and I were arriving."

"Oh that." Dick glared, but it wasn't directed at Jason. "Adriana came back from the dead somehow. I got a distress call from Tim telepathically."

"No shit. Bruce cut the damn bitch's heart out. How could she come back?"

"I don't know Jason. I really don't know. She almost tried to kill Samantha right in front of Tim."

"I noticed her arm was broken . . . Bitch do that too?"

"She did," Dick answered. "It was broken from her wrist straight to her collarbone. Alfred put a cast on it. That's why we were late."

"Oh man . . . That'd kill me if it happened to Sasha . . . So what happened afterward?"

"You're going to think this is weird, but Tm and I were able to create weapons from our aura's. Tim speared her with it, but I pushed it through and twisted . . ." Dick shook the image out of his head. Seeing that demon finally die was enough for him. He was still questioning what happened. "The bitch didn't die fast enough for my liking."

Jason could tell that Golden Boy was serious. Oddly enough, he believed him. "I believe you. I've had some strange experiences with the Outlaws myself."

"Tim has gone through enough. Speaking of which, we need to avoid Bruce at all cost. With him pissed at Tim and I . . . "

"What did you do?" Jason said. "You only told me about what he said about Tim."

"I might have gotten Babs pregnant...I told Bruce."

"Oh man . . . Dick . . . You shouldn't have told him unless you were absolutely sure."

"I'm pretty sure it's positive," Dick stated. "You didn't catch how Sasha and Samantha stared at Babs after we finished up."

"You did tell him about Gordon saying yes."

"I did. He was happy about that part."

"You know, Bruce didn't bat an eye when it came to Sasha and I. Though I wished he had. Maybe I remember him just glaring at me, but if he had at least yelled at me, I would have known whether he cared."

"He cares about you, Jason."

"Not half as much as he does the three of you," Jason grumbled. "I'm on his shit list. But you and Replacement . . . I think he was hoping you and he would keep to certain values . . . You know what I mean."

"Again. I disappoint him. Again. In less then a fucking month," Dick swore. He placed a hand to cover his face while still holding onto a sleeping Tim.

"Well, it ain't like your not going to marry the girl," Jason pointed out. "I know you Golden Boy, if it wasn't the Gordon girl, it could have been someone else and you'd take responsibility and marry her."

"Doesn't matter, if Bruce doesn't kill me, Batman will," Dick scoffed. 'I just got back in Bruce's good graces since we had that falling out.'

"Dad will forgive you, you know that. Now Replacement, I'm shocked. I'd thought he'd wait for both. He's too fucking young to be married and a father. Of course look at me. I'm not much older."

"Like I told Bruce. He was going to wait but after today . . . Shit I'm a horrible role model for Tim, too," Dick admonished himself. "I think I should leave."

"No, you don't," Jason argued, his voice going down to a whisper so as not to suddenly wake Tim. "You're his fucking real brother. It'd break his heart if you leave. If anything, I'm the bad influence. Sasha and I can't keep our hands off each other. Actually Sasha can't keep her hands off of me. Ever since she became pregnant, again. She's horny as all get out."

"What am I going to do?" Dick questioned. "If Babs aborts the baby I'm going to be pissed with her. I want a family. If not, Bruce is going to be pissed at me if I don't get married." Dick was rambling. 'Babs may have said yes, but it seemed, now that I think about it, her heart really wasn't in it. What if she really does decide to abort the baby and not marry me.'

"Nah, Bruce will forgive you. Just give it some time. It's actually nice taking a break," Jason said. "I almost wish I had some kind of mission to go on so I can rest up."

"Take me with you." Dick suddenly stated.

"You want to work on a case?"

"Why not," Dick shrugged his shoulders. "Lately we've just been reacting to whatever's come along. To do some real detective work, I'd go for that right now."

"Tell you what, I'll talk to Bruce see if he's got a mission. Maybe we can get out of Gotham for a while. We can work it together. Replacement's not up to it anyway. Demon can train him for a change."

"All right," Dick gave his baby brother a kiss on the forehead and laid him back down in the bed. He covered Tim with a blanket. "I'll grab some stuff from my room."

JBDJBDJBD

'I'm still pissed. I don't know what I can do to calm myself. Dick should have known better. How long have those two been teaching Tim . . . Samantha has barely been here for two months. Maybe busting a few heads will release this anger. Haven't been patrolling, lately.'

Bruce put on his uniform. He was about to leave when Jason came into the cave.. "What are you doing here, Jason?" Batman's words were always a little harsher than they normally would be if he didn't put on the cowl.

"Whoa there, don't get so snippy Daddy Bats," Jason stated with his arms raised. "I just came down to see if there was a case Dick and I can work on together."

"There are plenty of cases that need attention. Take your pick."

Batman jumped into the car and sped off. Jason watched him leave for a few minutes then went over to the stack of folders by the bat computer and started looking through them.

'Hmmm here's one . . . Children disappearing . . . Not from Gotham . . . Chicago . . . Oh wait, there have been a few disappearances here. Police though had marked them as possible run-a-ways. I wonder why Bruce marked them as suspicious. Could be interesting. I'll take it up to Dick.'

DTJDTJDTJ

Tim's dream was back. A dark, ragged figure in the background was enticing more than just children. It was seeking out souls, certain souls. Some just disappeared without a trace. Then Dick was there. He was walking as if in a trance, heading toward that mysterious figure in ragged black. Tim couldn't see his face. 'Dick!' Tim cried out in his dream, tossing and turning. 'Who are you? Why are you doing this? Where are they?' The mist cleared and Tim was alone.

"Hey Golden Boy," Jason went into Dick's room. "I got us a case."

"What is it?"

"It's a case out of Chicago. Some kids disappeared. It will get us out of Gotham for several days."

"Okay."

"Bruce is on patrol. We could pack a bag, take the red eye, leave a note for Alfred and just get out of here. Probably should pack some equipment just in case.

"Alright sounds like a plan," Dick replied. He couldn't wait to get out of the Manor and away from Gotham for a while. 'First to go to my brother.' Dick went over to Tim's room and noticed that he was mumbling in his sleep. He touched his face, letting his aura connect with Tim's. 'I guess I'm going to miss him for a few days.'

"Come on Dick." Jason coaxed. "Tim will be fine without you for a few days. I'll go pack a bag and get the car. You pack a bag and get your equipment. I'll meet you out front."

Dick left Tim's room. He needed to pack his bag quickly. Dick made sure that he had everything he needed inside of it, including his Nightwing outfit. Before leaving, Dick went back into Tim's room. He scribbled down on a piece of paper that he and Jason would be away for a few days. He told him where they were headed. He left the note on Tim's desk and headed down the stairs and out the front where Jason was waiting for him.

"This will be fun, you'll see," Jason said.

"Jay, I hope so. I really do."

Alfred came in and opened Tim's window. The room was feeling stuffy. Outside a figure in ragged clothing stood in the shadows staring up at Tim's room. "He must be eliminated my brethren, just like the others. Then we can feed on the one with the light."

Alfred took a cursory glance at the note left by Master Richard. He noticed Master Timothy had kicked off his covers in his sleep. He covered Master Timothy once more with a blanket and exited the room. A breeze blew across Tim's desk and the paper fluttered to the floor and under the bed.

Continues With Part 3


	3. Unholy Sickness

A/N: Tim is slowly recovering from being in Devlin's clutches a second time. With Samantha now part of the family, and Tim determined to marry her, Jason and Dick have taken it upon themselves to teach Tim how to please a woman without Bruce knowing about it. Something powerful happens and two brothers are in hot water with their father. Dick and Jason decide they had better keep out of Bruce's way for a while by taking a case that leads them out of Gotham. The case however has to be interrupted when word reaches them that Tim has a life threatening illness or is it? And has that case actually come to Gotham?

Additional A/N: I am going to attempt to answer a question set forth by a reader who wished to be nameless, with a question . . . Do you believe within our own world of the power of the mind, such as telepathy, telekinesis, clairvoyance, being able to communicate with spirits, etc., is real? First, read my profile. This story is part of the Earth 14 Universe that JasonToddLover and I have created through Role Play. Second, to answer that person's question, they do not have "powers" in the sense that you imply. They are NOT metas. They are human. Our original character Samantha, as we know right now, is a healer and has opened up pathways in the Bat Clan's minds to be able to communicate without the use of words. They are also able to access certain abilities through the use of their auras. Dick is able to take away Tim's nightmares. He's like a glorified dream catcher. Tim's aura is red and his aura will be explained further in this story. In our world, the belief that auras do exist is real. The aura around a person's body has actually been photographed with a special camera. An aura is the magnetic field that surrounds the body. Have you ever wondered why someone you meet "makes your skin crawl" or you hit it off so well with that person that it's scary? It is because the magnetic field that surrounds your body is either going to be compatible with someone, or conflicted with others. If you have had Reiki performed on you and have felt the results of that, then you know it is very real. As these stories progress, more will be explained, especially with regard to Samantha . . . More of her story will be told. She is more than what she seems. There are parts of the mind that some people are able to access and use that others cannot. Call it a gift if you will. These are more than just AU stories. They are EARTH 14 stories, so there are going to be differences, otherwise they are the same characters you recognize on Earth One or Earth Two. . . . So on with the next part.

New Life, Death, and Soul Easters

by

AJRedRobin and JasonToddLover

Part 3: Unholy Sickness

The dark ragged figure moved toward the house then floated up to the open window. He reached with a claw-like hand for the windowsill, forcing the window to open wider. He floated into the room and moved over to the sleeping figure that was in the throws of a nightmare. He drew closer. This being was more than what he seemed, much like the others, but if he did not act quickly, the being will discover his presence. Already he could sense the power growing within, a red fire that would destroy him if he allowed it. The being touched the figure's belly and tendrils of light appeared.

'I will feed only but a little on his energy. It will be enough to cause his blood to sicken. Like the others, no one will discover the truth, until it is too late.'

The being drained just enough to cause the figure to lose what weight he had recently gained. His cheeks took on a hollowed out look and his eyes underneath the lids took on a dullness instead of the sparkle they normally held. His skin tone took on a pale appearance, making him look wraith-like. It would not be long before the figure would begin to fade from existence, perhaps no more than a week. There were others that they could feast upon until then. The ragged figure floated out of the window, leaving Timothy Drake-Wayne on the bed as his fever grew.

SESESESESES

Jason placed his bag in the trunk. He climbed in the car and tossed the file onto the seat. He waited for Dick to appear. Once Dick had stowed his gear and Dick climbed into the front seat, Jason started the engine.

"Dick, take a look at that folder in the back seat. Might as well take a look at the info while we're heading to Chicago."

Dick grabbed the folder and studied the file. "Over ten children missing? Just up and disappeared?"

"That's what the file says. There's been a few in Gotham as well, but I thought we would go to the source."

"Smart thinking." Dick continued to read. 'Believe they'd been taken out of their homes. One kid the day before talked about a mysterious man in rags watching him.' Dick read how the kid described the man looking like a Dementor from Harry Potter?' Dick read the police officer's comments. They were dismissive and less than kind. Dick shook his head. 'Huh . . . This is weird.'

TBTBTBTB

Tim's sleep was restless. Something wasn't right. Something mysterious was causing children to disappear, but why would he dream about his children disappearing before they were even born?

"Dick . . . Jason . . .?" Tim called out to his brothers. Someone placed a hand on his forehead then placed a cool cloth.

"Hush . . . Dick and Jason are asleep. You should be, too."

"No . . ."

"How is he Master Bruce?"

"Feverish . . . I'm sure it's just exhaustion. He'd been pushing himself to get those exams completed. His body has barely had a chance to recover from all the blood loss he's had. Too much activity too soon."

"No . . . Dick . . . Jason . . ."

"It's all right Tim, Dick and Jason are fine."

"I'll give him a sleeping draft," Alfred stated. "That should help him, Master Bruce."

'I should not have allowed him and Samantha to go to Barbara Gordon's yesterday after fighting that she-devil,' Bruce thought. 'Tim wasn't recovered enough. I'll have to talk with Dick and Jason later this morning at breakfast.'

Alfred had gone down to the cave to the medical bay. He found the sleeping powders that he would mix into saline to create the sedatives he would give to his charges whenever they needed medical attention from coming back from patrol. He took one of the packets and went up to the kitchen and poured a glass of milk. He emptied the packet into the milk and stirred it until the powder had dissolved. He then brought the milk laced with the sleeping draft up to Master Timothy's room and handed it to Master Bruce.

"I've mixed it in some milk," Alfred explained.

Bruce helped Tim to sit up. He suddenly became alarmed when he felt Tim's backbone through his skin. He didn't want to draw attention to it, but coaxed Tim to drink. "Come on Tim, drink up."

"No," Tim refused. He tried to push the glass away. His stomach was not feeling all that great.

"It's for your own good." Bruce held Tim in place and brought the glass to Tim's lips.

Tim had no choice but to drink the milk. He quickly fell back to sleep. Bruce helped Tim to lie back down then covered him with a blanket.

'He should be eating more,' Bruce thought. 'It's odd how he suddenly lost the weight that he just put on.' Bruce tried to confide in the old butler. "I'm worried, Alfred. Something else may be going on with Tim's health that we don't know about. And why would Tim be in such a hurry to have a wife and children? Could there be a connection?"

"I do not know, Sir," Alfred replied. He, too, had noticed the sudden change in Tim's appearance but he didn't know how to bring it up. It was as if it happened over night.

"He's feverish this morning, too. Maybe we better have Leslie do some blood work on him. Have you seen Dick and Jason this morning?

"No, Master Bruce I have not."

"Jason came to me last night wanting to work on a case, but I don't know which one. I don't know what's going on with my sons Alfred," Bruce shook his head. "Tim and Dick are normally very good about sticking to values that they've been taught."

"It is disturbing, but no more than your own behavior with Ms. Talia," Alfred pointed out.

"That was different. She stole my DNA," Bruce argued. "I'm not going to wait. I'm taking Tim as is." Bruce wrapped Tim up in a blanket and carried him down stairs to the garage. He placed him in a car where he could buckle him in then got into the front seat. He opened the garage door and turned on the engine. He was down the driveway and out on the highway in minutes.

SBSBSBSBSB

Sasha brought Barbara Gordon a cup of steaming coffee. She sat the cup in front of her then took a sip of her own. Both were aware that Samantha had not gotten up for breakfast this morning. Barbara hadn't quite gotten over the habit of not being in her wheelchair. She just had her legs healed last night. They were still a little weak and Samantha had promised to work on her legs a little more this morning.

'I better start my physical therapy, again,' Barbara though. 'Oh man, my Dad, he's going to be so surprised.'

"Babs, did you notice Samantha last night?" Sasha asked. "She barely slept a wink."

"I did, she kept calling for Tim in her sleep and she was crying," Barbara stated. "Something's wrong."

"I'll take her back to the Manor. Maybe I'll find something out from Bruce."

'Again . . . I couldn't fall asleep. I had this strange feeling . . . About Tim . . . About the babies.' Samantha turned in her sleep restlessly. "Don't . . . leave . . . please don't leave," she mumbled.

Continues with Part 4


	4. Breakfast Talk and Doctor's Dilemma

A/N: Tim is slowly recovering from being in Devlin's clutches a second time. With Samantha now part of the family, and Tim determined to marry her, Jason and Dick have taken it upon themselves to teach Tim how to please a woman without Bruce knowing about it. Something powerful happens and two brothers are in hot water with their father. Dick and Jason decide they had better keep out of Bruce's way for a while by taking a case that leads them out of Gotham. The case however has to be interrupted when word reaches them that Tim has a life threatening illness or is it? And has that case actually come to Gotham?

New Life, Death, and Soul Easters

by

AJRedRobin and JasonToddLover

Part 4: Breakfast Talk and Doctor's Dilemma

"Up and at um Golden Boy," Jason said as he threw the curtains open to flood the room with light. "Man, am I glad Bruce has a small apartment here for business trips. I'd hate to explain to a hotel manager why I had to carry you up the stairs."

"…shut up," Dick complained as he stretched and yawned. "You would probably come up with some weird explanation anyway."

"I suggest we order breakfast. I'm not much of a cook, and this cupboard is barer than old Mother Hubbard's."

"Sounds like a plan. You'd probably burn this place down."

Jason glared at Dick.

"What! . . . You're a bad cook."

"Nah, Alfred wanted to teach me, never had the patients for it. I know you can cook."

"What do you eat when you're out by yourself on a mission? Junk food?" Dick questioned.

"Hey don't knock it," Jason replied. "Junk food rules the world . . . You should try it some time."

"No wonder you're so heavy. You need to eat healthy food, too Jason."

"I do. It's just that junk is easier to get your hands on out there when you're in a rush."

"When is the last time you had something healthy?" Dick admonished. He had seen Jason eating a honey bun the other day.

"I don't remember," Jason confessed. "Besides, you should be getting on your little brother. He barely eats enough to survive. Come on, let's get breakfast then start researching on that case. I'm itching to bust some heads."

"Great."

JD

"Thanks Leslie for coming," Bruce stated. "I just don't understand what's wrong with Tim. He seemed fine yesterday."

"It's no problem Bruce," Dr. Leslie Tompkins said. "I'll take a couple blood samples run some tests. We'll find out what it is."

"He's asleep. He's running a fever about 100. Very little appetite as well. He's dropped weight again."

"Good to know." Dr. Leslie went into Tim's room and sat on the bed and took one of his arms to take some blood. Bruising? She checked his lymph glands. They weren't swollen, which was puzzling. She knew Tim was susceptible to infections.

'Doctor?" Tim had slowly come awake and spotted her.

"It's okay Tim. I'm just taking some blood to see what's going on. Your father is very worried about you."

"Uh huh. Don't feel so good. Feel weak."

"We'll find out what's going on. Hopefully we can catch it early and take care of it."

Tim gave Doctor Leslie a slight smile and closed his eyes."

BLS

"Samantha, are you all right? You've been looking out that window since we got in the car."

"No...I'm not all right," Samantha don't want to lie to her. They were family now, or she would soon be family once she married Tim. "I have this strange feeling that Tim is not okay."

"What do you mean?"

"His aura...it's...fuzzy. Like he's getting sick."

"I know your a healer, you can heal broken bone. Can you heal illness" Sasha asked.

"I don't know...I tried to connect with him but...his aura was so weak."

"If Tim is sick, perhaps we need to know what it is before you can help. If it turns out you cannot help him, he may need a doctor for that. You might be able to strengthen his aura, but the sickness may have to be cured."

Samantha nodded in reply. "I know I can heal people, but this...this sickness...it can't be right. It doesn't seem human almost."

"There is a lot of sickness out there; Cancer for instance. It grows in the body like an inhuman thing, and yet it isn't a disease that humans can get. It's not something that's contagious. It's like a genetic mutation. Some people are genetically predisposed to getting it. There is no cure for some forms, others are more easily cured, and yet, it still invades."

Samantha kept her thoughts to herself and hid her aura. 'She doesn't get it. Inhuman...that sickness has an aura...like someone has left a mark on him.'

Sasha mistook Samantha's silence as worry. "Whatever Tim might have, he's got us, his family to help him through it. He's a survivor is he not?'

Samantha nodded her head then rested it against the window.

Continues with Chapter 5


	5. Examining the Facts

A/N: Tim is slowly recovering from being in Devlin's clutches a second time. With Samantha now part of the family, and Tim determined to marry her, Jason and Dick have taken it upon themselves to teach Tim how to please a woman without Bruce knowing about it. Something powerful happens and two brothers are in hot water with their father. Dick and Jason decide they had better keep out of Bruce's way for a while by taking a case that leads them out of Gotham. The case however has to be interrupted when word reaches them that Tim has a life threatening illness or is it? And has that case actually come to Gotham?

New Life, Death, and Soul Easters

by

AJRedRobin and JasonToddLover

Part 5: Examining the Facts

Jason licked his chops. "Now that's breakfast." He looked over at Dick's partially eaten plate. "Hey, you haven't finished yours. You look a little distracted. We need to work on the case, figure out why kids are disappearing."

Dick was looking out the window of the small neighborhood diner. "It's weird, seeing that there aren't any children around here at all. You noticed that, right?"

"Yeah, there's a playground. You'd see at least a few. It's not Monday yet, otherwise kids would be in school. That is odd."

"I guess the parents are worried for their safety."

"Maybe we should talk to a few," Jason suggested.

Dick nodded in agreement. "Good place to start our investigation."

Jason reached for the folder that was sitting between them on the table. He opened it and handed Dick a sheet of paper. "Bruce included a list of names of the victims. They don't know us here in Chicago. Do you have your badge?"

Dick tapped his pocket. "My police badge?"

"It could be an in," Jason stated. "I know it's not your jurisdiction, but why would Bruce have a folder of kids who disappeared in Chicago on his desk in the cave?"

"Beat's me. I learn not to question him sometimes. Are any of the children linked to each other some how?

Jason looked through the papers in the folder. "A few are siblings, some as old as 17 and as young a 5. Hold on, one was originally from Gotham, an Eric Wise. he actually went to Damian's school. I remember Damian mentioned the kid moved, but he didn't say where."

"Anything else?" Dick questioned.

"All the victims are male."

"So, what can we possibly be looking at here?" Dick prayed it wasn't another succubus, one that preyed on children. That would be horrid.

"They all came down with some kind of illness, then after a few days they just disappeared. They described the symptoms, sudden loss of weight, fever, nosebleeds, but that's about it."

"Could something else be causing it? Like something feeding on them?"

Dr. Leslie Tompkins was talking to the lab tech about the results of a patient's test. "Are you sure?"

"I ran the tests three times. It's accurate. It indicates that it's early."

"How long without treatment?"

"The reading indicates 6 months to a year."

Dr. Leslie looked at the lab results. How could the lab tech think this was in the early stage. And yet, the results did indicate that it was. There were some conflicting information. One said the patient would die within weeks while the other indicated the patient had a year. There must be something wrong with the equipment. Even so, this was not going to be easy to tell the family.

"I thought you said this was in the early stages. And the only cure for this type is bone marrow."

"It is, I don't understand. I guess it came on fast. God, that's rough. My cousin went through it. He was lucky I was a match."

"Problem, is this patient may not have a match," Leslie said.

"Feeding on them?" Dick absorbed what Jason just said, "Could we be dealing with something inhuman?"

"Well, all the reports say the same thing and within 72 hours, the kid just disappeared, like he faded from existence." Jason said. "Only one way to find out. Says here that Eric has an older brother, names Peter, about 13. Eric was the latest victim. I think we need to talk to them."

"What's the address? We should talk to him right away."

Jason read off the address. "349 West Chestnut Avenue."

Dick grabbed the car keys and tossed some bills on the table. "Let's go."

Continues with Part 6


	6. Blood Test

_A/N: Tim is slowly recovering from being in Devlin's clutches a second time. With Samantha now part of the family, and Tim determined to marry her, Jason and Dick have taken it upon themselves to teach Tim how to please a woman without Bruce knowing about it. Something powerful happens and two brothers are in hot water with their father. Dick and Jason decide they had better keep out of Bruce's way for a while by taking a case that leads them out of Gotham. The case however has to be interrupted when word reaches them that Tim has a life threatening illness or is it? And has that case actually come to Gotham?_

New Life, Death, and Soul Easters

by

AJRedRobin and JasonToddLover

Part 6: Blood Test

Sasha pulled into the garage of the manor, glad to be home. She had another bout of morning sickness just as they were going to leave Barbara Gordon's apartment and had to wait until her stomach was settled. Once back at the Manor, she couldn't wait to express her relief.

"It's good to be home," Sasha stated. "Jason texted me. Him and Dick are going on a mission together. I guess with Jason gone we can really concentrate on wedding plans. I can meet you in the library."

"That's fine," Samantha said distractedly. Her thoughts were with Tim right now and Sasha knew that.

"I'll go collect everything. Are you going to check on Tim?"

As soon as they entered the house, Samantha was rushing up the stairs before Sasha could finish.

Tim was feeling lousy. His head hurt and he was achy all over. 'My joints hurt the worst. I feel like I have the flu.' Tim felt a wetness dripping down his nose. 'Oh great, I've got a nosebleed now.' He reached over to grab a tissue to dab at his nose. He heard the door open and turned in that direction.

"Tim?" Samantha peeked her head into his room.

"Hey, Sammie," Tim replied weakly.

"Oh, my love what's wrong?" Samantha went over and stood by the bed. She could sense he wasn't feeling well.

"Don't know, don't feel good," Tim replied.

Samantha sat on the bed facing him. "Anything I can do?" she questioned, rubbing his arm gently.

"Some water . . . I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat something." Samantha was becoming worried even more. This wasn't like Tim. It was just last night he was complaining about getting something to eat. Now he looked weak and tired. Tim's face looked like he suddenly lost weight. How was that possible? Even his skin had taken on a translucent hue. Something was wrong and it was scaring Samantha.

"Where's Dick and Jason?" Tim asked.

"Sasha said that Jason texted her. They went on a mission?" The last sentence came out as a question. What mission did Dick and Jason go on? What did Sasha mean? She was going to ask Tim to clarify when Alfred entered with a tray that had a pitcher of water and a glass. He placed it on the nightstand where it would be in easy reach. Samantha went and poured a glass for Tim. She held the cup up to his lips so he could drink.

'Why was he so weak?' Samantha also noticed the bruising on Tim's arms. 'Where did that come from?'

Tim sipped the water. He was thirsty, but his stomach felt full. "Can I have something for my headache? And can you stay with me . . . I'm feeling cold."

"Yes, hold on." Samantha walked into Tim's bathroom and opened up the medicine cabinet there was a bottle of Tylenol. Taking out two pills she went back out and handed them to him. "Here you go." Samantha handed Tim the medication and helped him drink some more water. Then she grabbed another blanket and placed it over him. She could see he was shivering. What could cause Tim to suddenly become ill like this?

SLTSLTSLT

'This is the second time I've driven out to the manor today. I'd rather tell them here than some paparazzi finding out from a hospital staff member and spreading the news before I tell the family.'

Dr. Leslie parked her car out front then knocked on the door dreading that she have to tell them this kind of news.

"Doctor Thompkins . . . Back so soon?" Alfred asked after he opened the door.

"I need to speak to the family Alfred, it's about Tim."

"Oh dear," Alfred got a sinking feeling in his stomach. "I'll show you to the living room. I'll Get Master Bruce and whomever is available."

"Not everyone is here?"

"Masters Richard and Jason are out of town on a case. Master Damian is with his friend Colin. We expect him back tomorrow." Alfred showed Doctor Thompkins to the living room then went to find Master Bruce. He was in the study preparing papers. "Master Bruce, Dr. Thompkins has returned. She's awaiting you in the living room."

"Thanks Alfred. I'll be right with you."

After informing Master Bruce he went up to find Misses Sasha and Samantha. He found Ms. Sasha sitting in the library with a several pamphlets. It looked like she was making wedding plans.

"Miss Sasha, you are requested in the living room.

"Thank you Alfred."

The butler than went in search of Samantha Clark. He found Samantha in Timothy's room. "Miss Samantha, you are wanted in the living room."

"Should I come too?" Tim asked.

"Better rest Master Timothy."

"I'll be right back Tim," Samantha kissed his forehead.

Dr. Thompkins was wondering around the living room, looking at the pictures sitting on the piano. News like this was never easy. Leslie was glad that she came out to the Manor instead of having the family coming to her office. She turned when she heard Bruce enter.

"Dr, Thompkins, can I ask what this is about?"

"I'd rather wait until everyone is here."

Bruce spied Sasha coming from the hall leading to the library and music room. Samantha came from upstairs.

"Please sit," Dr. Leslie pointed to the couch.

"I shall put on some tea," Alfred stated. He could sense a family crisis brewing and he figured the tea was going to be needed.

"No, Alfred, you should stay. You're going to need to know this, too."

Samantha sat down next to Sasha. "Dr., what's this about?"

"I have Tim's blood test back," Dr. Thompkins held up a folder she had been clutching onto. "I thought I'd best tell you in person. Tim has leukemia."

Samantha's face paled. " . . . leu...leukemia?"

Bruce was stunned. He sealed himself to keep from being overwhelmed with the emotions that threatened to swamp him. "How bad is it?"

"Six months, maybe a year."

Samantha started to tear up. 'No, this can't be happening. Tim promised to marry me. He can't die. We just found each other.'

"Can anything be done?"

"He needs a bone marrow transplant." Dr. Leslie stated.

"But that requires an exact match," Bruce pointed out.

"I've already started searching."

"I'll donate. I may not be a family member, but you never know where a match will be found."

"Isn't Dick his blood brother?"

"What?" Dr. Leslie was startled. "Dick Grayson? Bruce, you didn't tell me."

"We just found out a couple months ago, before we went to the Bahamas. Dick and Tim did a sibling test. They matched, 99.99%."

"You have that kind of equipment?"

"Yes, at Wayne Medical. It's used for other purposes." Bruce framed his words carefully. Samantha still did not know of their secret identities and he wanted to keep that a secret as long as possible. "But . . ."

"But what?" Samantha questioned.

"That does not mean his bone marrow will match Tim's. We can only hope."

Samantha sighed. 'I don't want my babies to grow up with out their father. . . he's . . . Babies, where did that thought come from?' Samantha tried to hold back the tears.

"Where is Dick?" Dr. Leslie asked.

"Right now Dick and Jason are out of town. I don't know when they will be back."

Continues with Part 7


	7. Witness

A/N: Tim is slowly recovering from being in Devlin's clutches a second time. With Samantha now part of the family, and Tim determined to marry her, Jason and Dick have taken it upon themselves to teach Tim how to please a woman without Bruce knowing about it. Something powerful happens and two brothers are in hot water with their father. Dick and Jason decide they had better keep out of Bruce's way for a while by taking a case that leads them out of Gotham. The case however has to be interrupted when word reaches them that Tim has a life threatening illness or is it? And has that case actually come to Gotham?

New Life, Death, and Soul Easters

by

AJRedRobin and JasonToddLover

Part 7: Witness

Dick plugged in the address in the GPS and they were soon driving to a south-side neighborhood. The place was about as average as you can get. The house was an old craftsman style with a front porch and a porch swing. There was a crucifix for a doorknocker. They could also see one through the curtains hanging covering the window of the door into the foyer just beyond the front door. Jason didn't hesitate to knock.

"Yes?" A woman's voice stated before they saw the woman approach. "Who's there?" Jason looked over at Dick. He was the one with the badge.

"I'm officer Grayson from the GCPD. I just wanted to ask a couple of questions."

"GCPD?" Mrs. Wise asked. "What would the Gotham Police be doing in Chicago?"

"We have a couple of cases back in Gotham, like the ones here. About the children getting sick then disappearing?" Dick started to lie. Jason better pick up on it.

"Yes," Jason answered. "In fact our brother became ill just yesterday. And one of his friends. His friend disappeared last night."

Dick gave Jason a strange look. It was the only thing he could come up with.

"All right," Mrs. Wise said, sniffling. "I'll give you a few minutes."

Dick and Jason could hear the woman throw a bolt from the other side of the door. The woman opened the door. She was a petite woman with ash-blond hair that was pulled up into a bun. Her eyes were red from crying. Jason and Dick stepped inside and followed her into the living room. She motioned them to sit.

"What do you want to know?" Mrs. Wise questioned as she dabbed her nose with a tissue.

"Before Eric...disappeared...did he happen to get sick?" Dick questioned.

"It came on sudden. It was four days ago. He was fine then the next day he was sick. I took him to the hospital and . . . And two days later he was gone . . . He disappeared and no one will tell me anything."

"No one? They didn't see anything?" Dick became suspicious. "They are supposed to tell you what happened. What did the doctor say?"

"At first they said he had leukemia and to take him home. I did, but he was gone in two days. He wasn't in his bed."

"How was that possible?" Jason questioned.

Dick continued to question Mrs. Wise. "And they couldn't tell you anything about his disappearance? No one saw anyone walk in or out of his hospital room?"

"No . . I took him home," said Mrs. Wise. "He disappeared from his own bed."

Dick glanced over at Jason.

"I . . . I saw something." A young boy entered the room.

"Peter?" Mrs. Wise frowned. "Shouldn't you be studying your bible verses?"

"It's all right, Mrs. Wise," Dick stated. "Hey little guy." Dick waved to Peter.

'Gee, he's smaller than Tim,' Jason thought. 'And he's the older of the two?'

'I guess so...wait..how am I still able to hear Jason?'

Jason looked over at Dick. 'What?'

Dick turned back to the kid and resumed his questioning. He would figure it out later. "You said you saw something."

"Yeah. I thought I was having a nightmare," Peter explained. "We share the same room. I sleep on the top bunk. My kid brother doesn't like heights."

"What did you see?"

"I saw . . . . You promise not to laugh."

"I won't," Dick promised. He noticed that the kid seemed pretty shaken up.

"The person was really tall and he wore a dark robe and he looked like one of those things that eat your soul in Harry Potter."

"A death eater?" Dick found it odd the way the kid described something. He had no proof that the kid was lying so he continued his questioning. He had seen so many strange things in his life that it was possible the kid was telling the truth. "What was it doing in your room?"

"Peter, what did I tell you about watching that stuff," Mrs. Wise stated, a scowl on her face. "That's evil. God will punish you."

'Jason, that kid seems pretty sure of what he saw. His mother isn't helping.'

"I didn't make it up Mom," Peter stated with conviction. "I saw it bending over Eric . . . I saw white stuff coming out of Eric's mouth."

"That's enough . . . Go get your Bible," Mrs. Wise ordered. "I will tell you what passages to read. . . . I'm sorry . . . My son has . . . Quite an imagination. I'm sure Eric was kidnapped by some real human being, not some made up creature like that Batman in Gotham. I brought my children here to get away for such nonsense."

"That's understandable," Dick stated. "I think that's all the questions we have to ask for now." Dick looked over at Jason. 'Anything else?'

Jason gave a quick shake of his head as if to shake off a nat. 'No.'

"Thank you for your time." Dick stood up and shook the woman's hand. Mrs. Wise showed the two men to the front door and they headed back to the car. "We need to talk to Peter with out his mother knowing, but first, who dresses like a death eater to kidnap children?"

"A Harry Potter reject?" Jason answered.

"I'm pretty sure that person is not dressing up and telling these children they are wizards." Dick shook his head. "Your guess is as good as mine. Do you have your laptop?"

"It's in my bag."

"Well, maybe we go back to the apartment and do some research," Jason suggested. "We come back tonight in night gear and talk to the kid again. Maybe he knows more. He acted as if he did, but his mother interfered."

Dick got into the car and started for the apartment. 'This is going to be a very interesting mission.'

"I hope that apartment has a hook-up to the cave or even Oracle."

"Knowing Bruce it will. We just need to find it."

DJDJDJDJDJDJD

"Hello Tim," Dr. Leslie approached Tim's bed seeing that he was awake.

Tim held up his arm. "It had to be you or Alfred that took blood from me while I slept."

"I did. Bruce was very worried. I'm afraid you are very sick."

"Give it to me straight, I'm 15 not five."

"You have leukemia." Dr, Leslie stated.

That was something that Tim did not expect to here. It was just last year that he suffered the Clench, right before Bruce had disappeared. "How long?"

"Six months to a year without treatment."

"And with treatment?"

"We may be able to stretch it to two."

"Are there any options?"

"Bone Marrow transplant."

"And only if it matches, primarily from a relative. What if it doesn't?"

"We keep searching."

"I may not live to see that," Tim stated.

"We're doing everything we can. You get some rest. "

"Yeah." Tim turned over away from Dr, Leslie and silently cried. 'I going to die. This is going to kill Dick.'

DTDTDTDTDTDT

"Dick . . . Hey." Jason waved his hand in front of Dick's face, getting his attention. "You zoned out there for a moment. I was asking if you wanted to get some lunch."

"Sorry," Dick closed my eyes tightly for a second. "I must have fallen asleep."

"A likely story," Jason scoffed. "You were looking toward home. And you whispered Tim's name. Spill."

"He . . . he's dying," Dick's heart started to ache. 'It . . . It can't be true.'"

Jason slammed on the breaks. "WHAT! What do you mean he's dying? If this is some kind of joke . . . "

Dick braced himself. "Jason I wouldn't joke about that! My brother is dying and I'm all the way out here! I can feel he is in distress about this! I need to get a hold of someone now! Get us back to the apartment."

Jason put the car back in gear and started driving. He didn't want to admit it, but Tim was coming into his thoughts as well. Something was obviously wrong. He thought it had to do with this case, but with Dick being able to sense Tim, now he wasn't so sure. Jason pulled up to the apartment and Dick jumped out before he could park the car.

"Hey . . . Wait for me."

"Hurry up."

Jason finished parking the car and ran after Dick. Dick unlocked and opened the door to the apartment and went to grab his cell and dialed Bruce's number.

Bruce heard his phone ring and looked at the name. He answered it, not expecting to hear from his oldest son. He thought he was going to have to wait until Dick returned to tell him the news about Tim.

"Dick?"

Dick got straight to the point.

"Timmy...what's wrong with him."

"Timmy? Wait, how did you know?" Bruce questioned.

"I . . . I don't know. I've seen it some how. What's going on Bruce?"

Bruce could feel his throat tightening. "Tim . . ." Bruce choked on the words. "Tim has leukemia." There was silence on the other end of the phone. "Dick . . .Dick are you there?"

Dick started to cry. "How . . ."

"I don't know . . . Probably do to all the compromises to his body . . . The blood losses . . . His immune system just couldn't cope. Dick . . .talk to me . . ."

"Dick?" Jason came in and saw Dick's face go pale.

"What...what do we need to do?" Dick questioned.

"Dr. Leslie says he needs a bone marrow transplant."

"Dick, what's going on?" Jason questioned. Dick put his cellphone on speaker phone so Jason could listen in. "Do...do we need to come back?"

"Yes, Dick. She's given him six months to a year."

"That's so soon," Dick replied. "Alright I'm coming home. Jay are you coming?"

"Hell will have to freeze over to stop me," Jason replied. "Let's get going then. This case doesn't matter right now. We'll send what we have to the Chicago Police and if they can't handle it. They better get some cape to do it for them."

Jason flashed off a quick anonymous email, then he went into the bedroom that he slept in and threw everything in a bag. "You ready?"

Dick went to grab his bag. 'How...how can Tim come down with leukemia?' Dick almost started to cry again.

"Come on big brother," Jason said softly. "I'll drive us to the airport."

Continues With Part 8


	8. Legacy

A/N: Tim is slowly recovering from being in Devlin's clutches a second time. With Samantha now part of the family, and Tim determined to marry her, Jason and Dick have taken it upon themselves to teach Tim how to please a woman without Bruce knowing about it. Something powerful happens and two brothers are in hot water with their father. Dick and Jason decide they had better keep out of Bruce's way for a while by taking a case that leads them out of Gotham. The case however has to be interrupted when word reaches them that Tim has a life threatening illness or is it? And has that case actually come to Gotham?

New Life, Death, and Soul Easters

by

AJRedRobin and JasonToddLover

Part 8: Legacy

Jason turned in the rental car while Dick went to a check-in kiosk to acquire boarding passes. They flew back to Gotham on the earliest flight. Jason tried to get Dick to talk more, but he refused.

'All he wants is to see Tim, and I don't blame him. I wonder about Samantha, how she's taking this or my Sasha. The whole family, even. I can't wait to get home.'

Dick was silent during the whole plane ride back to Gotham.

SJSJSJSJSJ

Sasha found Samantha in the Wayne Chapel. She'd been crying. She quietly approached and sat down next to the younger girl.

"Samantha . . ."

Samantha was crying hard. "I don't want Tim to leave me," Samantha wailed. "I'm going to be so lost without him. The only thing I will have are these babies to keep his spirit alive, and I didn't even tell him yet."

Sasha was stunned. Samantha was pregnant? She should have guessed something like that had happened. How could Samantha know? They all felt the power of Tim's aura, but no one guessed that Tim had given Samantha a very powerful gift. Sasha rubbed Samantha's back.

"Tim doesn't know you're pregnant?" Sasha questioned.

"No."

"But his aura . . ." Sasha could not believe that Tim would not know. "You have to tell him, Samantha. And you should look at them as a gift," Sasha said. "Maybe he knew in some way. And he didn't want you to be alone."

Samantha didn't deny or agree with Sasha's insightful comments. She continued to weep. They sat together in the cold chapel keeping each other company, until Sasha had an idea she hadn't thought of before.

"Samantha, I just thought of something. Can your powers tell if your babies might be a bone marrow match for Tim?"

Samantha continued to sob, not hearing Sasha's question. 'He's going to leave. I don't want my babies not knowing him.'

"Samantha, listen to me. You should check to see if your one of children might be a bone marrow match for Tim. Please try. For Tim's sake."

Samantha tried to pull herself together.

"Think about it," Sasha continued. "If one of his children is a match, just think. That child could save his father even before that child is born."

"How?" Samantha questioned. "Oh, they are both boys by the way."

"They would have to test the bone marrow DNA. They are too small right now. You would have to be in your third trimester. Six to nine months."

Samantha held her hand up to her belly. She could feel their auras. Somehow, they knew Tim wasn't feeling well. They were connected to their father, just as she was. "

"Can you tell from their aura?"

Samantha nodded. "I think I can."

"Then do it. Which one is a match."

Samantha placed both hands on her tummy. She greeted her children inside her. 'Hello little ones.' Their auras wrapped around her hand. Samantha closed her eyes and looked down, focusing. She sensed one of her children's auras was just like Tim's aura. How was that possible? Each aura should be like a fingerprint as different and unique to that person. A name popped into Samantha's head.

"Caine?"

"Which one did you say?" Sasha questioned. "You didn't give the babies names yet."

"I was going to ask Tim if we could name one of them Caine, after a little boy I used to help out with at the village I use to live in, before Devlin took me away."

"That is a perfect name . . . Odd, I remember Jason mentioning about a Caine."

"Did he want to name your son Caine?" Samantha asked.

"Jason told me when Bruce when he was 19, he met a man named Caine. He was traveling looking for people to teach him all kinds of fighting techniques. He taught him kung fu."

"Oh." Samantha felt Caine's aura swirl happily at the mention of the martial art. "Caine's going to be a fighter. I can tell. Well, to keep our minds off of things want to discuss baby names? You haven't named your little ones."

"We have yet to decide," Sasha said. "We don't know what we're having yet."

Samantha wanted to check for her. "Do you want to know or is it a surprise?"

"I really want to know. I'm hoping they will be one of each. I'm having twins as well."

Samantha raised her hands to Sasha's belly. The babies' auras were strong, just like their parents, a boy and a girl. "You will be having one of each," Samantha said happily.

It was great to be able to get their minds off of the tragedy that was befalling them. All too soon, they were going to have to face a loss that no one wanted to. Samantha could sense that this was affecting Dick more than anyone. She could sense that Damian had closed himself off, just like Bruce. Bruce was trying to keep busy, as if he was distancing himself. Jason, was a stone wall of silence, refusing to even deal with it. And Alfred, he was keeping his own council, hiding behind that stoicism that was very British and yet she could sense he was mourning inside. Samantha's thoughts were interrupted as Sasha gushed.

"Oh I can't wait to tell Jason. He will react like a girl." Sasha placed a consoling hand on Samantha's arm. "Maybe . . . Maybe you should tell Tim . . . About Caine . . . About his children. He has a right to know doesn't he?"

Samantha nodded, but she was hesitant to move. She didn't want to see Tim fading out of existence. Even now she could sense his aura was fighting, but his body was weak and frail.

"Samantha, you have to face him. I just bet he's missing you and feeling alone."

'I'm so scared to see him, but I want to be in his arms.' Samantha thought. "Okay." Samantha agreed reluctantly.

"I think he'll have good days and he'll have bad days and he's going to need you for both. And if you strengthen his aura he has a better chance of surviving."

Samantha stood up, realizing that Sasha's words made perfect sense. "Alright I'll go see him. Thank you, Sasha." Samantha kissed her cheek and headed up to see her man.

STSTSTSTSTS

Tim was feeling lonely. No one has come to see him since Dr. Leslie told him about his condition. He wanted his brother to talk to. He wanted Samantha to hold him. He wanted to live. Someone knocked on his door and poked their head in. It was Samantha.

"Tim?"

"Samantha," Tim opened his arms. He needed her. Samantha went to the bed to lay in Tim's arms. "I'm sorry. I'm so scared."

Samantha latched onto Tim, not wanting to let him go. She started weeping again.

"Shhhh. It will be all right," Tim consoled her. "We'll fight this."

Samantha snuggled closer to him. She felt Tim brush the hair away from her face. "I want to tell you something."

"Tell me something?"

"I'm pregnant," Samantha said.

"I know," Tim said with a slight smile.

"You know?" Samantha was surprised at that revelation.

"I could tell when I used my aura," Tim explained. "I don't know why I did it. Maybe I knew I was going to die."

"Don't say that, I don't want you to die. I don't want our children to be without their father."

"They may not have any choice. I'm not going to be around to see them grow up."

"You don't know that," Samantha argued. "Right now, I don't want to talk about you dying. We should talk about something else."

"Like what?"

"Baby names," Samantha stated.

"Funny you should say that. I've been thinking about names for the boys. ""You know they are boys as well?

"Yeah," Tim confirmed. "I wanted boys."

"I was wondering. Can we name one of our boys, Caine?" "Caine . . . can I ask why?" "There was a boy I helped raise in the village. He was like a little brother to me."

Tim nodding that he agreed. "Yes . . . I think that would be nice."

"Thank you," Samantha smiled.

"So, what other name do you want for our other son?"

"I..I don't know."

"Can you check with your aura?"

"You know that I can do that?"

"I kind of learned a lot when I um . . . .You know."

Samantha placed her hand on her belly and concentrated. She let the unnamed child's aura come around hers. It was as if he was indecisive like he couldn't decide which name he wanted.

"Caleb...no..Dean...no Sammuel...Tim help me."

"How about Caleb Dean . . . My father's middle name was Dean."

"Caine's going to need a middle name also...unless Caleb Dean is a hyphenated first name."

"We could hyphenate it."

"Would you like to?" Samantha questioned. "Yeah . . . I like it." Samantha gave Tim a kiss. "Caine is going to be just like you. I can feel it."

"Like me?" Tim's eyes went wide.

"Yes." Samantha leaned against Tim. She could forget just for a moment that he wasn't sick. She could dream about raising their children together, but deep down that wasn't going to happen.

"Wow. He could become . . . " Tim stopped in mid sentence. 'I won't be able to train him . . . Train both of them.' Tim swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. The most he could expect was to see his children born, but then again, he might not.

Samantha felt his aura slow. "No love you will survive. Don't you dare think negatively about this."

"How? I will need bone marrow."

"Well...Sasha said something about one of the babies being able to help you. I'd have to do it in my third trimester though."

"What?" Tim was stunned by that news. You mean one of them would be a match?"

Samantha nodded.

"But Leslie said I had only six months maybe a year."

"Stop Tim!" Samantha started to get angry. "Don't think like that! Please, don't."

"I'm not being pessimistic. That's what she said."

"Don't repeat her words to me."

"I . . . I . . . I'm sorry . . ." Tim started to choke up. He didn't realize how much this was hurting Samantha. If he died, she would be raising their children alone. Well, not quite alone. He knew everyone at the Manor would help. That at least gave him comfort.

"You can't leave me and the babies or your family."

Samantha automatically started to heal Tim's aura. She couldn't do anything about his blood. That would have to come from a donor, but his aura, she could heal the holes that she found there.

Tim started crying. He felt vulnerable. "I don't . . . Want . . . To die . . . I just found you . . . And my brother . . . ."

"You won't my love," Samantha said, gently. "Calm down." Samantha held onto Tim until his sniffling stopped.

'I'm not as optimistic,' Tim thought to himself. 'I want to believe her, but I feel so weak and tired.'

Samantha pulled away and sat up. She examined his aura and found it to be whole once more. It was odd.

'Tim shouldn't be weak. Why is his aura whole and yet he's still weak?' Then something else occurred to her. "Maybe you should get something to eat," Sammie suggested. "You don't want to deplete your energy. I'll eat something if you will."

"Maybe some soup. I'm not very hungry."

"I'll go make us something."

"Okay."

Samantha wandered down the stairs and saw Jason and Dick enter the Manor. Samantha saw the worried look on his face. She could tell that Dick's usually bright aura was dull.

"Hey Samantha," Jason approached Tim's girlfriend while Dick went over to hang up his coat.

"Hey Jay . . . "

"We heard about Tim," Jason whispered. "Where's Sasha?"

"Check the media room."

"Okay . . ." Jason replied. "Dick . . . he's pretty upset . . ."

"I can feel it...I hope he's okay."

Samantha and Jason watched Dick walked up the stairs. Both knew where he was heading.

"I don't know Samantha. He didn't talk to me on the way back from Chicago. This is tearing him apart inside, and I can't help him."

Continues with Part 9


	9. Correcting a Wrong

A/N: With Samantha now part of the family, and Tim determined to marry her, Jason and Dick have taken it upon themselves to teach Tim how to please a woman without Bruce knowing about it. Something powerful happened and two brothers are in hot water with their father. Dick and Jason decide they had better keep out of Bruce's way for a while by taking a case that leads them out of Gotham. The case however has to be interrupted when word reaches them that Tim has a life threatening illness or is it? And has that case actually come to Gotham?

New Life, Death, and Soul Easters

by

AJRedRobin and JasonToddLover

Part 9: Correcting a Wrong

When Samantha left, Tim turned on his side to rest. His eyes focused on something new in the room. Alfred had placed an old rocking chair near his bed.

'Probably for me for my joints,' Tim thought. He was feeling old despite being only 15. He wondered if he was even going to survive to his 16th birthday. It wasn't fair. Tim started to cry, again.

Dick could hear his brother's cries as he approached his room. He opened the door and peeked in. "Baby Bird?"

Tim turned at the sound of Dick's voice, tears streaming down his face. He held out his arms like a little kid and Dick rushed in and gathered Tim into his embrace. Tim clung onto Dick as tight as he could. Tim felt bad for him as much as for himself.

'I don't want to be sick. I want to be out there on patrol with my big brother. I want him to teach me the trapeze. Now all that wasn't going to happen, all because of my stupid blood not working right.'

Dick rocked Tim back and forth, his own thoughts questioning. 'How did this happen?' He hugged Tim tighter. "Baby bird you can't leave me, not after we found each other. We're about to start families. It won't be complete with out you." This sickness was tearing Dick's heart apart.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!"

"I know baby. I know. If I could do anything to help you, give you anything I would. We need to find a solution, a cure for you."

Dick had been there since the beginning, since Tim told him that he knew Dick was Robin turned Nightwing. Sitting on his big brother's lap reminded Tim of that first time he sat in Dick's lap, and that was to have a picture taken.

'He treated me like a brother then.' Tim said to himself. "Dick, I love you. Wait, you're wishing for a cure? There is one, but it will take six months to get here." In his own private thoughts Tim didn't know whether he could last that long.

"I love you too Baby Bird. How is there a cure? Tell me."

"Samantha, she said one of my son's bone marrow is a perfect match, but . . ."

"But what Baby Bird? You seem unsure about something."

"Six months for the bone marrow," Tim compared. "Six months of life . . . What if I can't make it? I'm scared."

"You're going to make it," Dick reissued Tim.

"You're a fighter Tim. It's in your blood. This sickness is not going to keep you down."

'Dick's right. I am a fighter. I've fought the likes of Two-Face, the Joker, Ra's al Ghul, but I have never been so scared in my life until right now,' Tim thought. "Will you help me?"

"Of course, Baby Bird. What kind of brother would I be if I told you no?"

"Can you do something for me? Can you get me my laptop. I need to do some writing. I promised Sasha I'd help look for her parents."

"Yes," Dick placed Tim back on the bed and got up and grabbed his lap top off the desk and brought it to him. "Here you are."

"Thanks." Tim opened his laptop and logged onto the internet. He then opened Sasha's folder. "Jason said she found a diary right?"

Tim recalled when Jason told him about going to Sasha's old house where she lived before Professor Pyg had gotten involved in her life and kidnapped her as a child. Her memories of her old life had been sketchy because of the drugs and the torture that Professor Pyg had done to her. Most of the time she tried to put those memories behind her, but the house she did remember. Her and Jason had gone there to see if her mother was still there, but she wasn't. All they found was an empty house a diary lying on the floor.

"Yeah," Dick replied. What are we looking for?"

"Evidence that she may still be in Gotham. Or if not, she might have mentioned about moving. I can check if there's an address change." Tim yawned. 'No I don't want to sleep. I can't sleep.'

Tim started typing in his security code for the computer in the cave. He wanted to check obits for any names, plus cross-reference the incident in question with the police reports. He yawned again

'No,' he said, shaking off sleep.

"Hey," Dick placed his hand on Tim's shoulder and slowly closed the laptop lid. He moved the laptop off to the side. "Sleep a little. I'll come and wake you up in an hour."

Tim sighed. "If you can get me that diary, maybe Sasha's mother's name is written inside the cover." He yawned again, this time not trying to fight his body betraying him.

"Okay." Tim's eyes closed as Dick helped him to lie down. "I will. Just for you. Sleep Baby Bird," Dick coaxed then kissing his forehead. After he checked to see that Tim's laptop was properly shut down he quietly exited the room.

TDTDTDTDTD

Bruce came up the stairs to see Dick coming out of Tim's room. "Dick . . . "

"Bruce . . . " Dick was trying to keep his composure. He turned away from his father to hide the tears that threatened to fall.

"We need to talk," Bruce announced. He led Dick into his room and sat down at the small cafe table by the window.

Dick leaned against the wall, expecting another lecture.

"Dick, please sit," Bruce pointed to the seat opposite of him. "What I have to say has a bearing on you as well."

Dick walked over and sat down in the chair opposite his father. He continued not to look at Bruce in the face. His thoughts were more about Tim.

"Dick, look at me. I can no longer be angry over you and Tim fathering children. It seems less important when one of my sons' lives hangs by a thread."

Dick looked up at Bruce. "You're not up set any more?" Dick wouldn't be able to bear his anger and Tim's sickness. It would tear him apart.

"No matter how much I would have wanted Tim to wait, with the circumstances the way they are, I am finding that perhaps this happened for this very reason. I am reminded why I have you and your brothers. You are my legacy. And it is only fitting that you continue that legacy."

Dick nodded as he listened to his father. It was nice to have Bruce's . . . no . . . his father's blessings, especially with the children.

"We must face the reality that we could lose Tim." Bruce could see that Dick's eyes were tearing up. He moved to stand in front of him and Dick grabbed his waist just as Dick had done when he was eight years old at his parents' funeral.

'I had lost a son before, but it did not make it hurt any less. And Dick has lost a brother as well,' Bruce thought. "It's all right Dick. Don't hold it in. Let it out."

Bruce brushed a hand through Dick's hair.

Dick cried, holding onto his dad. 'I don't know what to do. Tim's sickness is going to drive me crazy. I can't lose a brother. I just can't.'

'I remember when we lost Jason, how he blamed me, and the angry words we said to each other. Here there was no one to blame. No villain to fight. Only a life, a very important life.' Bruce thought. Then he pursed his lips. "I will do . . . No . . . WE will do whatever it takes to keep Tim with us."

Bruce stroked Dick's hair as he continued to cry, trying to comfort him.

"Why...why...I can't lose another brother, Bruce. I promised him so many things we would do things and now... Now I won't be able to."

"Then you keep those promises for his child, and yours, but let's not write him off just yet. There has to be someone out there who has a match for his bone marrow."

Dick pulled away from Bruce to wipe at his eyes. "Sammie . . . Sammie and Sasha said there might be a way, but we have to wait 6 months."

"Wait six months, that could be too late. Why does Sammie think we have to wait six months?"

"Well...one of the babies could be a match," Dick explained.

"Are you sure?" Bruce questioned. "She's barely been pregnant for a day or two. How can she . . . "

Bruce found it very odd how Samantha became pregnant just as Tim was getting sick. It was almost as if they were related, as if Tim knew something was wrong and he was determined to make certain a piece of him survived.

"Bruce, if I knew the answer to what Tim knew I would tell you," Dick was surprised that he could sense his father's thoughts. He kept that to himself. Bruce did not bat an eye when Dick spoke. They've been able to some extend read each other's thoughts or feelings for years without some kind if psychic connection.

"Don't you see, it's the only thing that does make sense. Why would Tim rush into marriage, let alone into having children? He might not have known consciously, but instincts would tell him not to wait."

"So you mean to tell me that Tim could feel deep down inside that something was going to happen?"

"I'm saying that instincts told him not to wait. And if he used his aura, for the moment, I'm trying to understand. A powerful enough blast might cause Samantha to become pregnant even if she wasn't able to become pregnant at that time. Do you remember Tim sending out such a blast of energy?"

"Yes...I do," Dick blushed.

"Then that is when Samantha got pregnant. He used the last of his energy to get her pregnant because he was still recovering from Devlin messing with his wound, the blood loss, and from that Succubus coming back. Deep down, he knew something wasn't right, but he had to do something to ensure a part of him survived."

"Uh huh," Dick found himself agreeing with his father.

"No one wants to die, Dick, especially Tim, but if he does he has what all of us want, a child that will be just like us and carry on.

" Dick gave a slight smile. "He has two and thanks to Tim, I'm going to have one of my own. I just want him to pull through this Bruce."

"I didn't understand at first, but if he is capable of doing that, then we have totally underestimated him. You better get tested. Even ask Samantha. I know her healing gifts are just developing, but if she can tell she's pregnant and tell that one of those two children are a match, she'll know if you're a match, too. You're aura may be different, but your bone marrow could still be a match and we won't have to wait six god forsaken months."

"Do you really think I might be a match?" Dick questioned.

You are Tim's brother. You could be a match. We need to be certain."

Bruce had to admit, the thought of becoming a grandfather had never occurred to him before. 'And the fact that I'll have five grandchildren in less than a year?' The thought boggled his mind.

"I don't want to wait to get tested, Bruce. I really don't."

"Then go ask Samantha. She was going to prepare some soup for Tim in the kitchen."

Dick stood up and went down the stairs, this time with hope in his steps. He made his way back down to see Sammie. She was standing near the stove cooking. One hand was placed on her belly. She was singing a song, probably from the islands. Memories came flooding back. It reminded him when his mother would sing to both him and Tim when he was a baby. "Sammie?"

"Yes Dick?" Samantha picked up the pot and poured some of it's content into a bowl and placed the bowl on a tray.

"Can you check and see if I could be a match for Tim?"

"The bone marrow?"

Dick nodded in reply.

"Okay. Follow me up stairs." Samantha grabbed the tray that contained the soup.

Dick followed Sammie up the stairs. He couldn't help notice how graceful she was in her strides. Tim was really lucky to find someone like her after that mess with Adriana. They entered into Tim's room. He was still sleeping but Samantha gently woke him up.

"Ugh," Tim rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He smelled something good, but my stomach wasn't hungry.

"Hey, love. Can you wake up? I made you some soup."

"Soup? . . . I'm . . . I'm not hungry."

Samantha's heart dropped. "Tim please, just eat a little. I need you to have energy for what I'm about to do."

"The soup does smelled good. Well . . Maybe I can eat a little."

Samantha waited for Tim to sit up so she could place the tray in his lap. Tim struggled to sit up. He was feeling weak, weaker than he felt earlier.

"Hey..do you got it?" It was killing Dick inside to see Tim struggle.

"Hand . . . " Tim reached up to grab Dick's hand. He appreciated the fact that Dick only helped him when he asked. He had a feeling he would be asking for help a lot. Dick held his hand out for Tim and braced so he could use it to pull himself up. With Dick's help Tim was able to sit up against the headboard so Sammie could set the tray in Tim's lap. With a shaky hand, Tim took a sip of soup and suddenly his appetite returned. What was going on? He wasn't hungry before. It was as if his body was starving, craving every morsel. He ate the soup in earnest, holding it down as if he had not eaten in days.

"Hey slow down," Dick insisted.

"I'm sorry," Tim apologized with a sheepish grin. "I don't know what got into me."

"I do," Dick said. "You got this ravenous look on your face."

"Would you like some more?" Samantha asked, pleased that Tim had actually eaten the whole bowl.

"Please," Tim replied. He watched as Samantha left the room. What had just happened? The soup had somehow revived him, but that was impossible. Simple soup can't cure leukemia.

"What are you thinking," Dick suddenly asked Tim, seeing the puzzled look on his brother's face. He could have just read his mind, but they were new to that form of communication.

"Did you ever get the feeling that you were wrong about something?"

"Sometimes," Dick replied. "What are you wrong about?"

"It's not me," Tim stated.

"I don't understand."

"The soup just now," Tim pointed out.

"What about it?"

"I don't know. It made me feel better, like that's what I needed."

"We all need to eat. Eating can make us feel better sometimes."

"It was more than that," Tim stated.

"I'm still not sure what you mean," Dick said, confused.

"I really feel better, Dick, stronger in fact. It's hard to explain."

"Tim, eating soup won't cure . . . "

" . . . I know," Tim interrupted.

"What are you saying?" Dick asked.

"Maybe this isn't leukemia."

Dick stared at his little brother. He hadn't seen Dr. Thompkin's report. He only had Bruce's word that Tim was seriously ill. "I don't know," Dick hesitated, not wanting to accept false hope or give it if they were mistaken and Tim really was sick with leukemia. Dick took a closer look at his brother. The soup had revived him. More color had returned to his cheeks. Could the soup have helped at least for a little while? Dick didn't want to speculate until he had more conclusive evidence. "Tim, are you saying that Dr. Thompkins report could be wrong?"

"I don't know," Tim replied. "I just know that whatever I was feeling earlier has subsided. It's as if eating that soup gave me back something that I lost."

"What did you lose?"

"That's just it, I don't know."

Continues with Part 10


	10. Questionable Results

A/N: With Samantha now part of the family, and Tim determined to marry her, Jason and Dick have taken it upon themselves to teach Tim how to please a woman without Bruce knowing about it. Something powerful happened and two brothers are in hot water with their father. Dick and Jason decide they had better keep out of Bruce's way for a while by taking a case that leads them out of Gotham. The case however has to be interrupted when word reaches them that Tim has a life threatening illness or is it? And has that case actually come to Gotham?

New Life, Death, and Soul Easters

by

AJRedRobin and JasonToddLover

Part 10: Questionable Results

Bruce waited for Dick to arrive as he flipped through several pages of notes. He had gone through these notes to the point that he had them memorized. He tossed the papers aside when he noticed once again the folder that contained Tim's medical report that Dr. Leslie Tompkins provided. Why was this happening now? Tim was barely recovered from that bullet wound and from being in Devlin's hands. Now he was sick. Life was playing a very cruel joke and he didn't like it. Bruce once again took the folder and went over the results. The blood test seemed conclusive, but something didn't add up. Tim just could not have leukemia. It seemed outlandish that such a thing was possible. Bruce barely heard the door to his study open as he concentrated on trying to figure out what were the discrepancies.

"You wanted to see me?" Dick asked.

"Come in Dick."

Dick came in and closed the door. He moved over to one of the chairs by the fireplace and sat down. He saw the pile of papers on the coffee table. Bruce normally sat at his desk. The fact that he was in one of the wing-backed chairs showed how exhausted and frustrated he had become. The desk represented business and yet it was as if Bruce was trying to deny or avoid the business at hand. 'Or maybe he's just trying to put me at ease,' Dick thought, but there was no denying that what they were up against was nothing less than watching one of their family members die a slow, agonizing death.

"Sit down. Dick."

Dick gave a slight smirk. He was already sitting down and the fact that Bruce didn't notice was also testimony on how worried his mind was with regards to Tim.

"We need to go over arrangements." Bruce was blunt.

"Arrangements . . . , " Dick at the moment had no clue as to what Bruce was referring to.

"Funeral arrangements," Bruce reiterated.

Dick's face paled a second time. "Do we have to do this now?"

"It's not going to be any less painful if we wait. If anything, it may be more. Getting it out of the way means we're prepared for when it comes."

"You're right. It's just . . . ,"

"I know, Dick, but we have to be prepared for the worst. We just can't rely on the possibility or hope for a donor to come through."

"Is that the report?" Dick noticed the folder.

"Yes," Bruce answered. "The blood test that Dr. Thompkins examined."

"You can't believe it either."

"I don't believe it," Bruce concurred.

"What makes you question it?"

"The rapidness how this set in. Dick, Tim's listed as having stage four leukemia."

Dick's face visibly paled even more. His face was whiter than a sheet. He looked like he was about to pass out. "Stage four, that's . . . that's the last stage before . . . "

"If he doesn't get a donor within weeks he'll die," Bruce stated. "But I can't help thinking we're missing something."

"You think something's really fishy here," Dick stated. 'Did Leslie give us false hope? Why would she do that? Why would she lie to us/'

"It stinks and I can't quite understand why."

"Then let's go back over the facts," Dick suggested. "Maybe if I look at the report something might occur to me."

Bruce tossed the folder in Dick's direction. Dick started going through the blood test results. It clearly showed the deficiencies in Tim's blood. He still could not believe that Tim had leukemia. They would have noticed this sooner, would they? Was this the result from that Succubus and that bullet wound? No, it can't be. That didn't make any sense. Dick went through the examination papers. Then his eyes narrowed. Why was this so familiar? He read the description, again.

"Dad, I don't think this is leukemia."

"The blood test says it is," Bruce argued. "Did you find something?"

"No, it's more like remembering something I read. Be right back." Dick ran out of Bruce's office and ran back up to Tim's room. He burst through the door. "Jason, where's that case file?"

"SHHHH!" Jason said, harshly. He went over and pulled Dick from Tim's room. "Can't you see he's asleep."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to burst in like that."

"You're the one who insisted I sit with him."

"I know," Dick conceded. "Do you know where that case file is that you had?"

"I left it in the car, why?"

"Because I don't think Tim has leukemia."

Dick ran down the stairs and out to the garage where Jason's car was parked. He grabbed the folder that contained the papers of the case they had started to work on and brought it inside the Manor. He ran upstairs to talk to Jason before going back to talk to Bruce. He wasn't aware of two dark figures that hung in the shadows, their glowing eyes staring in his direction.

Continues with Part 11


	11. Theft of a Soul

A/N: With Samantha now part of the family, and Tim determined to marry her, Jason and Dick have taken it upon themselves to teach Tim how to please a woman without Bruce knowing about it. Something powerful happens and two brothers are in hot water with their father. Dick and Jason decide they had better keep out of Bruce's way for a while by taking a case that leads them out of Gotham. The case, however, has to be interrupted when word reaches them that Tim has a life threatening illness . . . or is it? And has that case actually come to Gotham?

New Life, Death, and Soul Easters

by

AJRedRobin and JasonToddLover

Part 11: Theft of a Soul

'That one. He will figure it out. We must take more of the boy tonight.'

'No. There is something odd about the boy,' the leader stated. 'We should not have tried to take him.'

'The boy has one of the purest souls. You sensed it. You are refusing to feed on him?'

'I tasted something, something dormant within. The boy could be dangerous.'

'I will take the boy then."

'Take him quickly. We must move on.'

The shadow figure moved up the wall and prepared to enter the house. The figure clung to the windowsill of the boy's bedroom on the second floor. The shadowy figure grasped the window with a clawed hand and silently raised the sash. Someone had closed it from last night, but they did not lock it. The figure sent out his scent once more to keep the boy from discovering his presence. Once the boy's soul was taken, the dead husk will disappear into the netherworld where it will be transformed into one of his fellow brethren. Slowly, their numbers will rise and all of mankind would be at their mercy.

"Tim doesn't have leukemia," Dick explained.

"What are you talking about Golden Boy?"

"It's right here in the case file."

Dick was trying to explain when a noise like a whisper came from Timothy's room. It drew the attention of Dick and Jason. Dick was the closest and entered first. He froze at what he saw. Something large and shadowy was blocking the light and bending over his little brother. The spell was broken when Jason came in behind him and exclaimed.

"What the fuck!"

Dick sprung into action and charged the figure. "Get the hell away from my brother!"

The sudden onslaught caused the creature to hesitate, releasing the boy. It hissed then dove out the window, his feeding interrupted. An orb of red energy floated above Tim's body.

"Tim!" Dick screamed Tim's name. He picked up the limp form of his brother and held him close. "NO!"

As the creature fled, Jason rushed to the window and slammed it shut, then locked it in place. He turned to see Dick crying into his brother's limp form. Neither noticed the reddish orb that floated around the stricken man.

'Dick, I'm here,' Tim tried to comfort his older brother, but he didn't know why Dick was so upset.

'Well now we know what was causing those children to disappear, but why hasn't Tim's body faded?' Jason questioned in his mind. 'Maybe because Dick interrupted it?'

'Jason,' Tim called out, but the other young man didn't appear to hear him. 'Jason, I'm here.'

Then the red orb spotted the reason for Dick's distress. 'No, I can't be dead. I'm right here.' The orb tried to re-enter the body but ended up just passing through. 'No, I'm not dead. I can't be dead. Dick, please don't cry.'

But Dick was beyond consoling. He held onto his brother's body and wept. Tim floated beside his brother unnoticed. 'What do I do now?'

Continues with Part 12


	12. Crazy With Grief

A/N: With Samantha now part of the family, and Tim determined to marry her, Jason and Dick have taken it upon themselves to teach Tim how to please a woman without Bruce knowing about it. Something powerful happens and two brothers are in hot water with their father. Dick and Jason decide they had better keep out of Bruce's way for a while by taking a case that leads them out of Gotham. The case, however, has to be interrupted when word reaches them that Tim has a life threatening illness . . . or is it? And has that case actually come to Gotham?

New Life, Death, and Soul Easters

by

AJRedRobin and JasonToddLover

Part 12: Crazy With Grief

The creature dove out the window and someone slammed it shut behind him. His meal had been interrupted. The soul became detached not only from the body of its owner, but it detached from the tether that was the soul eater's tongue.

'I shall get the one responsible,' the soul eater raged. 'He disturbed my meal. No one has been able to accomplish that before. How was it possible? He should not have seen me.'

'Did you get the soul?' the leader asked.

'I did not even get to taste him.'

'You were interrupted?'

'Obviously,' the other raged. 'The one who stopped me should not have been even aware of my presence.'

'Which one?' questioned the leader. 'There are several males within this household. Three young ones and four adults. Two of them are female. We do not take females. There were only two possibilities of acquiring a meal.' The leader eliminated one of the young ones because his soul had been blackened by murder. It could not be whitewashed. There was a third, but he was an adult, and their kind fed on the souls of children because their souls tended to remain pure unless they were tainted. Perhaps, they needed to make an exception in this case.

'The eldest of the children.'

'Ah yes, though his soul is not quite as pure, and he is no child, he has what we need. His soul will feed several of our brethren.'

'Then we'll take him.'

'Not tonight,' the leader stated.

'Why not?'

"Fool, they will be on their guard. We must wait.'

'Then we wait for tomorrow night.'

'We must wait for our other brethren after they have fed on the children of Gotham.'

'There are very few who are not tainted, my leader.'

'We will wait.'

SEDJSEDJSEDJ

Dick clung onto Tim's body. He couldn't believe it, felled by some demon. He saw it, a thing in ragged robes with claws for hands. Even Jason saw it.

'No, Tim's just sleeping. I stopped it. Come on Tim, please wake up.'

"What was that thing?" Jason asked as he looked out the window.

"Just like that kid in Chicago described," Dick answered. "Looking like a Dementor from Harry Potter." Dick absentmindedly stroked Tim's hair.

"Yeah," Jason breathed out his response. "No wonder the police didn't believe that kid. I wouldn't either. Not without seeing it."

"Now we know," Dick carried his brother's body from the bedroom. He couldn't leave him lying there unprotected. The creature could come back. All the while a small red sphere continued to float around Dick, trying to get his brother's attention.

'Dick, I'm here,' Tim tried without any success.

"We have to tell everyone," Jason said.

"That's why I'm taking Tim downstairs," Dick answered. "I have to protect my brother."

Jason shivered. He noticed Dick had an almost insane look in his face. He was in some kind of denial. He wasn't going to let Tim's body go. Jason followed his older brother into the living room.

"Dick, you have to put Tim's body down."

"Why should I, he's my brother," Dick stated. "I can hold him if I want to. And he's not dead, he's just asleep. He'll wake up any minute."

Jason's heart suddenly went cold. 'Dick's gone crazy with grief. I've got to find someone to help him.'

Dick sat on the couch and started rocking Tim's body. He was singing a song in Romani. /Hush little baby don't say a word, brother's going to buy you a mocking bird./

Jason rushed to find Bruce in his study. "Dad, Dick's gone crazy."

"Jason, what are you talking about? Dick's fine, I'm expecting him back any minute." Bruce went back to staring at the reports. He was still questioning what Dick had seen that he had not.

Jason raced back out of Bruce's office. Bruce wasn't going to listen right now. He was too wrapped up in what he was doing. How could he tell him that Tim was dead and Dick was in denial of it. How could he even tell him what they saw. There had to be someone who would listen to reason.

Jason rushed to find Samantha. 'She might,' Jason thought. Damian was in school and Jason was at his wit's end. Hopefully, this was going to work.

JDBJDBJDB

Samantha had sequestered herself in the library, partially to get away from what was happing with Tim. She was still studying for testing out of high school. Maybe it would have been better if she had stayed on that island. This was far too painful to face. She had lost her parents, now she was losing the love of her life. Once Tim was gone all she will have is her brief memories of their time together and the children he had given her. They were precious gifts. She would never forget him, and she would make sure their children will not forget their father. Samantha tried to read over the material, but her eyes were blurring from her tears. She pushed the pages away from her and covered her face with her hands. She started to weep again when Jason rushed in.

"Samantha, you've got to talk some sense into Dick," Jason said. He rarely used Dick's name, but his behavior was disturbing and even frightening.

"What's the matter?"

"You've got to tell him he's got to let go of Tim."

"You know that's an impossible task. He's going to take care of him as long as he can."

"You don't get it," Jason argued. "Tim's dead!"

"No," Samantha was suddenly breathless. "I don't believe you."

"Some thing attacked him! Dick tried to stop it!"

"You're lying!"

"I'm telling the truth, Samantha," Jason continued to argue. "Tim didn't have leukemia. Some creature with boney claws and ragged clothing was bending over him! Some kind of white energy was coming out of Tim's body! Dick forced the thing off Tim, but it was too late."

"What do you mean it's too late," Samantha demanded.

"Tim went limp," Jason explained. He would never forget the look on Tim's face, and his eyes, that hollowed look, almost more of a haunted look, then nothing. "Please, Sammie, you have to do something."

"What about Bruce, he's your father." She still didn't want to believe Jason that Tim was dead.

"Bruce doesn't know yet."

"Jason, I don't even know if I even believe you," Samantha argued. Jason's treatment of Tim had caused Samantha not to trust him. They seemed to be at odds part of the time. Tim would try to be close to Jason only for Jason to say something that would drive Tim away. Now Jason was saying that Dick needed help, that Tim was dead and Dick wouldn't let him go. Why would Jason act like he cared now? "All right, say I believe you, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Talk to Dick," Jason stated. "Maybe you can talk some sense into him."

"Into doing what?"

"Burying him . . . Burying his brother," Jason said, quietly. The words caused Jason to shiver. He remembered climbing out of his own grave. He wouldn't want to wish that on anyone. He was hoping that when Tim was buried, he'd stay buried, and not rise from the grave like he did.

Continues With Part 13


	13. Death Does Not Have to be Permanent

A/N: With Samantha now part of the family, and Tim determined to marry her, Jason and Dick have taken it upon themselves to teach Tim how to please a woman without Bruce knowing about it. Something powerful happens and two brothers are in hot water with their father. Dick and Jason decide they had better keep out of Bruce's way for a while by taking a case that leads them out of Gotham. The case, however, has to be interrupted when word reaches them that Tim has a life threatening illness . . . or is it? And has that case actually come to Gotham?

New Life, Death, and Soul Easters

by

AJRedRobin and JasonToddLover

Part 13: Death Does Not Have to be Permanent

Samantha had enough with this charade. If this was some kind of mean practical joke, she was going to have someone's head on a platter. She would inform Bruce about it and Jason would get hell for it. It was hurtful and mean. Samantha left the library and headed to the living room. Jason followed in her footsteps, keeping a respectful distance. She entered the living room and froze. She could hear Dick's deep racking sobs. If this was a joke, Dick sure didn't sound like he was laughing. Samantha approached to find Dick clutching onto Tim as Jason had said. She came closer and tried to see what Jason was talking about. Dick was holding onto Tim, pressing his limp body against his chest and rocking back and forth. He was softly singing a song, the words escaping Samantha's ears because the language wasn't familiar to her.

'So, he is dead,' Samantha thought. Tears prickled at her eyes and her knees started to buckle. 'No, I can't believe this. We're supposed to get married. What abut his children?'

Samantha felt a stirring inside as if the two souls were aware that something was wrong. Then something flitted within her vision. She should not have been able to see it, but her unique abilities as a healer gave her a heightened sense of awareness that others did not have. The image that floated around her and Dick was a small orb that was reddish in color. It pulsed and glowed, and floated in front of her. Dick and Jason didn't even seem to be aware of it. The orb moved away from her toward Tim's body and hovered there then moved back toward Sammie. It moved in to brush against her cheek. She looked closely at the red orb and realized what she was looking at. She reached up and cupped her hands around the red orb.

"Timmy, is that you?"

The orb in Sammie's hands pulsed and brightened.

"It is you," Sammie was excited and devastated at the same time. What could have happened? How did Tim's protective spirit-orb end up here outside his body?

~Creature . . . demon . . . soul eater,~ Tim explained as best he could.

"I can hear your thoughts," Samantha said. "Your spirit-orb that houses your soul and aura must be returned."

~I cannot get back inside,~ Tim said. ~Dick is in anguish. He believes I'm dead.~

"Technically, you are dead. We must return you to your body before it's too late."

~How?~

"Like this," Samantha continued to cup the orb that contained Tim's soul. With her own aura, she created a tiny bubble around the orb, trapping it within. "Dick, please give me Tim's body."

"Tim's body," Dick looked confused. "Tim's asleep. He shouldn't be disturbed." Dick continued to rock his brother's limp body.

"Please, Dick," Samantha pleaded. "I only want to give him a kiss."

"A kiss goodnight?"

"Yes, a kiss goodnight."

Dick looked down at his brother's face. "I guess it won't hurt." Dick adjusted Tim's limp form so Tim was lying across his legs and his face was exposed so Samantha could easily reach his lips. "You promise not to wake him?"

"I promise," Samantha said. She placed the bubble in her mouth and leaned down to press her warm lips against Tim's cold ones. She forced his lips apart with her tongue then pushed the bubble into Tim's mouth. The bubble went down his throat and traveled to the core and settled deep within. The bubble then dissolved and the orb that contained Tim's soul latched itself onto the tether that was Tim's lifeline. Tim's aura started to spread outward along his lifeline and through the rest of his body.

"Thank you," Samantha said and she placed her hand upon Tim's chest and sent healing energy to his heart. Tim's heart muscle needed healing if it was going to beat, again. The heart muscle could still die. It took a few minutes, but Sammie could sense when Tim's heart was ready to start beating, again. Even so, he needed to do one thing. She sent a jolt of an electrical pulse. The sudden shock started Tim's still heart to beating. Tim's body arched and he took in a sudden breath of air.

Continues with Part 14


	14. Research into the Unknown

A/N: With Samantha now part of the family, and Tim determined to marry her, Jason and Dick have taken it upon themselves to teach Tim how to please a woman without Bruce knowing about it. Something powerful happens and two brothers are in hot water with their father. Dick and Jason decide they had better keep out of Bruce's way for a while by taking a case that leads them out of Gotham. The case, however, has to be interrupted when word reaches them that Tim has a life threatening illness . . . or is it? And has that case actually come to Gotham?

New Life, Death, and Soul Easters

by

AJRedRobin and JasonToddLover

Part 15: Research Into the Unknown

Damian went into the Manor's library. His father did have an extensive collection of books. He started searching on the shelves for any books on the occult. Damian pulled one of the books from one shelf and opened it. He scanned through the pages, but didn't find what he was looking for so he put the book back and pulled another book. He looked through that one as well.

'This one won't help me either,' Damian thought.

Damian looked through two more books, reading passages and checking table of contents only to dismiss them. None of the books had what he was searching for. He was about to give up when he spied a small volume wedged behind other books. Damian pulled it out and discovered it was the book he was looking for. Damian flipped through the pages. He stopped on a page that had an image with a description. He read the following notation.

"A soul eater is a creature that can eat or suck the soul out of a living being."

That first line in the passage that he found seemed to describe what Grayson and Todd had said they had witnessed in Drake's room. Damian read the next two lines that described the creature's appearance.

"They wear tattered robes that are solid black and maybe to make it more interesting have chains on their shriveled up wrists. Their skin is grayish and cracked, bony."

Dick or Jason didn't mention about the creature's appearance so much. Todd said that Grayson had stopped the creature from feeding on Drake and the creature had escaped out the window. If that was the case, there was a possibility the creature could come back. There's got to be a way to defeat it. The next line in the text sent shivers down Damian's spine when he realized what he read.

'Them?' he read. 'There could be more of these things?'

He had to read the line a second time.

"One way to defeat them is pure light or maybe fire?"

The way the line was written the author of the text sounded like he wasn't sure. Which was it, light or fire?

That didn't help them if the creature decided to come back and even decided to bring friends. Why did it latch itself onto Drake anyway? And how in the hell did those things get around. As if by magic the answer was right under his nose, or more likely written in black and white.

"They float around and latch onto weak beings whose spirit is either deteriorating or broken."

That didn't sound much like Drake, not since Samantha had entered their lives. Even so, Drake had suffered at the hands of Devlin and that Succubus. That Succubus did more damage than any physical wound could. Damian recalled the haunted and exhausted look in Drake's eyes when that Succubus clung to him and pulled him away toward a different part of the Manor. She had taken the form of Drake's old girlfriend Adriana. She had wormed her way into the house, enticing Drake. She had used the sent of strawberries, but what Damian had smelled that day was rotting meat and decay. She had not fooled him for a moment. The thing obviously had been draining Drake's life force. And because of that, Drake's spirit was more broken than anyone realized. Despite Samantha being able to heal, Drake's spirit must still be weak, weaker than he should be after all this time.

'The creature must have been able to sense that,' Damian speculated.

Even so, how were they going to fight against a being that obviously wasn't human. This being was some kind of creature that resided in the dark. And if the author was unsure on how to defeat them, they were going to have a problem. There just had to be more information out there other than this one small paragraph. Damian vowed that he wouldn't stop until he found what he was looking for. Damian pulled the rest of his father's books on the occult off the shelves and settled down on one of the chairs and began to read. There just had to be more out there. What he would end up finding was a lot more than he bargained for. Now he just had to convince his father and brothers that the precautions they were going to have to make weren't exactly conventional by any stretch of the imagination. He just hoped they don't dismiss him too soon, or none of them were going to be left alive to keep those things from coming back and reclaiming Drake's soul.

DTDDTDDTD

Dick didn't care what it looked like. He carried Tim up to his own room and settled him in bed.

"You're going to sleep here," Dick said.

"I'm not tired," Tim argued. He really wasn't. After Samantha had put him back in his body, she had restored his energy if not his health. Tim still looked too thin.

"Don't argue with your big brother," Dick said in a mocking tone that sounded a little like Bruce's voice.

"But I'm not," Tim whined and his aura spiked a little.

Dick was taken aback a little. "Timothy Jackson Drake Grayson Wayne, don't you flash that at me."

"Flash what?"

"Your aura."

"I'm not doing it on purpose," Tim said.

"What do you mean you're not doing it on purpose? I felt heat coming from you, but it was different."

"Different, how?"

"I don't know. It wasn't like the last time you and Samantha . . . "

"Dick, why don't you just call her Sammie," Tim interrupted. "Everyone else does."

"All right," Dick conceded. "Now if you let me explain before you interrupt me again . . . "

"Sorry."

"I don't know exactly how your aura felt different. It . . . " Dick looked up and his face went pale. Floating outside the locked window was the creature that he had pushed off Tim. It was hovering there glaring back. It's black tattered robes blocked out any possible light coming in from the window. It's claw like hands were digging into the wooden frame of the window as if it was trying to rip through the wood to get at them.

"What is it?" Tim asked concerned when he saw Dick's face.

"N-n-nothing," Dick answered, his voice now a little shaky.

"It can't be nothing," Tim turned around to see what Dick was staring at, his eyes growing wide with shock. "Ahhh!" Without warning Tim's aura flared and shot out at the creature even through the thick panes of glass.

"EEEEAAAHHH!" The creature screamed then was engulfed in flames. Both Dick and Tim stared in awe at what just happened.

"What the hell . . . " Dick was at a loss for words. He turned and stared at Tim as if he didn't even know him. Something had changed with Tim as well since coming back from the dead. There was a power there that Tim now had access to, or did he have it all along and he just did not notice. Whatever it was, Tim just destroyed that creature like it was nothing. Dick went to the window and looked down. The creature was a smoldering pile of ash.

"Uuh."

"Tim?" Dick turned see Tim lie back down. "Are you okay?"

"That took a lot out of me and I . . . I don't know how I even did that."

"We'll find out for sure. Why don't you close your eyes."

"Okay."

This time Tim didn't argue. He did as Dick suggested and promptly fell asleep. Once Dick knew that his baby brother was asleep, he got up and shut the curtains then he quietly snuck out of the room to talk to Bruce and find some answers of his own.

Continues with Part 16


	15. Spirit Orbs and Bane of the Soul Eater

A/N: With Samantha now part of the family, and Tim determined to marry her, Jason and Dick have taken it upon themselves to teach Tim how to please a woman without Bruce knowing about it. Something powerful happens and two brothers are in hot water with their father. Dick and Jason decide they had better keep out of Bruce's way for a while by taking a case that leads them out of Gotham. The case, however, has to be interrupted when word reaches them that Tim has a life threatening illness . . . or is it? And has that case actually come to Gotham?

New Life, Death, and Soul Easters

by

AJRedRobin and JasonToddLover

Part 15: Spirit Orb and Bane of the Soul Eater

"Samantha, I want to know exactly what you did to bring Tim back," Bruce demanded.

"I . . . I don't know. I saw Tim floating around."

"Saw Tim? What do you mean? How was Tim floating around?"

"I didn't actually see Tim, I saw his spirit orb. It contains his soul."

"His spirit orb?"

"Everyone has a spirit orb," Samantha explained. "It contains our soul. When we die, normally our spirit orb is broken and our soul is released. The orb is like our aura that surrounds our body to protect our souls. Not everyone can see it."

"How do you know this?"

"My mother taught me."

"How did you put Tim's spirit orb back?"

"I formed a bubble around it and just pushed it back into Tim's body where it belongs so it could reattach itself to Tim's tether. It was the right thing to do. I don't know exactly how it works, it just did."

"I'm grateful that you did," Bruce replied. "Do you know anything about the creature that tried to steal Tim's soul?"

"I'm sorry, Bruce, I don't."

"I know what that creature is," Damian stated.

"How could you know? You weren't even in the room when that creature attacked," Jason stated.

"I heard you and Grayson talking to Father," Damian explained. "So I went to the library to see if I could find anything.

"Did you?" Bruce asked.

"I found only a small paragraph that describes what the creature is, but it's vague on how to defeat it."

"What is that creature that Dick and Jason were describing?" Samantha asked.

"It is a soul eater," Damian answered. He held up the book showing the title, _Obscure Demons of the Underworld_.

"It's a demon of some sort?" Jason questioned. "Where did you find that book?"

"I found it in the library," Damian said exasperated. "Weren't you listening Todd?"

"Of course I was, Demon," Jason groused back. "I meant where in the library."

"It was hidden behind some other books."

"Let me take a look at that," Bruce stated.

Damian handed his father the book. Bruce examined it carefully. He had only seen the book once and that was when he was seven years old. His mother received it as a birthday gift. There was no note on the box that it came in, but there was an inscription written on the inside cover. Bruce opened the book to re-read the inscription that someone had written, but did not sign.

" _When dark forces are at work, may this serve you well and bring enlightenment."_

It was such an odd inscription. He never saw the book, again. Then four months later his parents were killed. It was odd that Damian should find this particular book at this particular time. Bruce turned to the page that Damian marked. He read the four-line paragraph that made up the description. It certainly did sound like the creature they were facing, rather more like creatures. So far there had only been one mentioned.

"Damian, did you find any more on this creature, like how to defeat it?"

"No, Father, I didn't. That was the only passage."

"That does not help us much."

"May I seat?" Samantha asked.

Bruce handed her the book and Samantha flipped through the pages.

"There's an illustration on the back side," she pointed out.

"I didn't see that," Damian said surprised. He was kicking himself for not going any further into the book.

Samantha showed it to Bruce and Damian. It was an illustration of the demon soul eater being consumed by red flames. A small figure was standing off to the left with their arms outstretched. Surrounding the small figure was that same red fire, but the figure was not being harmed. The hairs on the back of Sammie's neck rose. Why did this feel so familiar?

Bruce scrutinized the image with care. "Damian, look carefully at the figure on the left. What do you see?"

Damian looked at the image, his brow creasing into a frown. "That cannot be."

Damian quickly looked at the copyright on the book. It had been written more than 100 years ago. He then flipped back to the illustration. It had to be some kind of trick of the light.

"Damian, what are you looking at?" Jason questioned. "It's just a drawing a possible way to defeat the creature.

"Didn't the text say pure light or fire?" Bruce asked.

"Pure light isn't going to do it," Damian argued, taking his eyes off the illustration.

"How do you know? Jason questioned.

"Pure light will have to penetrate every dark place there is in the world, but it can't reach down in the earth or deep caves."

"Damian's right, pure light in this case will not work," Bruce concurred. "Fire is the only way to defeat these demons."

"Not jut any fire," Damian stated, and he turned to face Samantha.

"What do you mean?" Samantha questioned, her skin suddenly started to crawl. Why was Damian looking at her that way?

Damian showed her the illustration. "It's got to be someone with a red aura that they can project at the creature."

"So . . . "

"So, who do we know who's got a red aura."

Samantha looked at the illustration again, this time concentrating on the small figure to the left of the soul eater. She looked carefully at the face of the figure. Her eyes went wide when she realized just who the person was in the illustration. The person had the face of Timothy Drake-Grayson-Wayne.

Continues with Part 17


	16. Spirit Fire

0A/N: With Samantha now part of the family, and Tim determined to marry her, Jason and Dick have taken it upon themselves to teach Tim how to please a woman without Bruce knowing about it. Something powerful happens and two brothers are in hot water with their father. Dick and Jason decide they had better keep out of Bruce's way for a while by taking a case that leads them out of Gotham. The case, however, has to be interrupted when word reaches them that Tim has a life threatening illness . . . or is it? And has that case actually come to Gotham?

New Life, Death, and Soul Easters

by

AJRedRobin and JasonToddLover

Part 17: Spirit Fire

"How can this be?" Samantha asked.

"How can this be what?" Dick asked as he came into the living room.

Damian grabbed the book from Samantha's hands and shoved it into Grayson's hands and showed him the illustration.

"That's one scary dude," Dick stated. It had a familiar look to it, but Dick was making light of the situation.

"Not that one Grayson, the smaller figure." Damian pointed to the image.

"Nice likeness, did you draw that?"

"Don't be an idiot. It was drawn over 100 years ago."

"A hundred years ago?" Dick questioned. "I don't understand."

Damian flipped the page back and pointed to the description. Dick read the passage and his eyes went wide. "Soul Eater? Is that what that thing is?"

"That's what it says."

"Where did you find the book?"

"I'm not explaining that, again. At least I was doing something while you morons were fawning all over Drake."

"Damian." Bruce gave his fourth son a warning.

"Well, actually that's why I cam down here," Dick explained. "I needed to find answers." He flipped the page back to the illustration. "Apparently we do have someone who can destroy those things."

"What do you mean?" Samantha asked, though once again the small hairs on the back of her neck rose.

"What are you talking about Grayson?"

"Explain," Bruce added his two cents in.

"Yeah, enlighten us, Golden Boy." Jason couldn't help adding his own comment.

Dick looked around at the faces staring in his direction.

"That creature came back."

"What? Why didn't you alert us," Bruce admonished. "Is Tim all right?"

"Tim's fine," Dick explained. "But the creature isn't."

"Grayson, what are you talking about?"

"I don't understand," Samantha stated.

"Tim destroyed it."

"Destroyed it?" Bruce questioned. "Dick, you're not making any sense."

"Dad, Tim destroyed the creature with his aura," Dick then showed the illustration. "Just like this guy did in the illustration."

"How?" Bruce continued to question.

"I don't know how. I just know that the creature showed up at my window and Tim's aura suddenly shot out at it, even going through the glass and set the thing on fire."

"Fire did you say?" Damian questioned.

"Yes, fire, just like in the drawing."

"We need to know more about Tim's aura," Bruce interjected.

"I can do more research," Damian stated. "I've never heard of someone's aura doing that."

"I have," Samantha said, "My mother explained to me that each person's aura represented a particular talent."

"What did your mother say on the subject?" Bruce asked, curious as to what knowledge Samantha could bring to the table.

"Well, not everyone can access their aura. Not everyone is even aware that we have an aura, an aura that represents our true selves. Dick's aura for instance is bright and cheery, but it also has strength. His color shows that. All your auras each have a color that represents who you are and all of you show strength, among other things. Dick's aura for instance is different in that he likes to dream, and he wants his brothers to dream with him."

"He takes Drake's nightmares away."

"So, he's a dream catcher," Samantha stated.

"So what does that make Drake?"

"I don't know for certain," Samantha answered. "My mother had a very extensive book she was writing on the subject. Tragically, she won't be able to finish it, thanks to Devlin," Samantha said bitterly.

"Do you know if that book still exists?"

"No, I never got a chance to look for it."

"Maybe he's some kind of demon hunter," Dick suggested. "That creature apparently is some kind of demon and Tim did destroy it."

Damian's eyes went wide at the suggestion. "If that is so . . . "

"That would explain how he was able to fight that Succubus," Samantha stated. "But why didn't he fight her before that?"

"She occupied a body that was familiar to Tim," Bruce stated.

"Don't forget, I was able to forge a weapon with my aura as well," Dick said.

"Only because Tim might have assisted you," Samantha stated. "Your aura does not appear to be one to fight demons."

"Do you think more of those things will show up?" Jason asked. He had been keeping silent for now.

"If there are more of them, we'll be ready for them," Bruce replied.

"Father, if Drake is the only person who can fight those things, it will be like sending a lamb to slaughter."

"You don't know that," Dick argued. "You didn't see what I saw."

"Drake is no true fighter," Damian argued. "He will not do what's necessary."

"You mean kill?"

"I call it as I see it."

"Is that you talking or your mother and grandfather?" Dick shot back.

"Enough!" Bruce commanded. "We must be prepared."

"How can you prepare against something like that?" Jason questioned. "We don't even know what we're really dealing with."

"Did you read the passage, Todd?" Damian stated.

"No, I've just been listening to everyone else."

Samantha fell back, away from the argument. It was apparent they were getting nowhere. How were they going to deal with those creatures? And was it fair to send a teenage boy, her boyfriend, who was barely recovered from injuries sustained from a kidnapping over a month ago? And now, Tim was weakened by the very thing that nearly took his soul. The idea was crazy.

"I want every door and window in the manor to remain locked," Bruce ordered. "I want the curtains drawn closed."

"You can't keep us in here like prisoners," Jason protested. "I have to take Sasha to the doctor. I also have other business I have to take care of. Not to mention pat . . . "

"It's for your own protection," Bruce countered, interrupting Jason.

"Those things aren't after us," Jason pointed out. "I'll take Sasha to my apartment."

"Jason, no one is leaving. I am not taking any chances that those things won't retaliate or try to take Tim, again."

"Fine, we'll stay put."

"Bruce," A sixth voice, weaker than the rest joined the group.

"Tim," Dick came up to his little brother. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I can't sleep," Tim said, rubbing his eyes. "There's this insistent voice in my head. It keeps trying to compel me to open the window."

Bruce went to the front window looking out on the front lawn of Wayne Manor.

"Oh no."

"What is it?" Dick questioned.

"Look for yourself."

Dick moved to the window followed by Jason. They both looked out. The creatures didn't even try to hide themselves, their black ragged robes gently moving against the light breeze. The moonlight shone on their pale grayish withered skin. On some of the creatures, Dick caught the sudden flash of what must be metal, maybe some kind of chain on their wrists, as if the creatures had escaped some kind of imprisonment. It was hard to tell from that distance. One of the creatures was larger than the rest. He stood in the center and pointed.

"Bring out the one with the light within his soul," he hissed. Everyone heard the hissing as if it was within their own heads.

"What?" Jason shook his head as if it was buzzing with hornets. "What do they mean?"

"They aren't coming any closer," Bruce observed.

"Light in his soul, who are they referring to, Tim?" Dick questioned.

"I don't think so," Bruce answered. He noticed where the leader was pointing.

"Then who do they want?" Damian joined them, along with Samantha.

"I know," Samantha stated. "You're not going to like it."

"Samantha, if you know something . . . " Bruce started to say.

"It's Dick they want," Samantha said interrupting.

"Golden Boy?" Jason questioned. "Why do they want him? They usually go after children."

"How do you know that Todd?" Damian asked.

"Because of the case Dick and I started to work on, Demon," Jason countered.

"Enough," Bruce warned them a second time.

"So, why do they want Golden Boy?"

"It's his soul they want." Samantha explained. "They didn't get Tim's so they are settling for the next best thing."

"I don't understand. Why don't they go after Demon Spawn over there?"

"Hey!" Damian reacted to the insult that Todd just gave him.

"Because his soul is tainted with violence," Samantha said.

"-tt-" Damian made a slight noise of disgust.

"I'm sorry Damian, but it is true," Samantha stated. "I saw it in your aura, a darkness that could consume you if it were not for something holding it back. Whatever it might be, a choice, I don't know, but it's there."

"It's because of his life before he came to live with us," Dick said.

"Dick," Bruce shook his head ever so slightly as a warning.

"I'm not going to tell her about that," Dick said. "But it is common knowledge where Damian came from."

"It's not common to me," Samantha said, her tone challenging and scolding. "And what are you not telling me?"

"Uh . . . That Damian is the grandson of Ra's Al Ghul, also known as the Demon Head, the leader of the League of Shadows."

"The League of Shadows, should I know them?"

"They are assassins and they follow whatever the Demon Head believes."

"And what is that?" Samantha questioned.

"To cleanse the world of corruption via violence and even murder," Dick stated, his voice taking on a tone that Samantha had not heard before. It was serious and almost cold.

"Ra's Al Ghul would see Gotham City destroyed by any means possible as an example to the world," Bruce added. "Ra's Al Ghul and I disagree on the meaning of justice. He believes that justice is done at the point of a sword, where criminals, even the most desperate of men, be kill so they won't commit a crime ever again. Even if it's just stealing food to feed a starving family. I see the circumstances of that crime. Decent men who steal out of desperation should be given a second chance, a way to redeem themselves, to be forgiven for that crime and a chance to change their circumstance.

"What about those that commit murder?" Samantha questioned. The death of her parents was still fresh in her mind.

"Ra's Al Ghul believes that murder should never be tolerated. A life for a life. I believe that a man or woman who commits such acts should go to jail for their crimes and given as much chance at redemption as a desperate man. If the law condemns the man, then that is the law. Ra's would flaunt that law and take justice into his own hands."

Jason fidgeted from Bruce's statement. He had been guilty of doing the former, not so much in the way Ra's would have, but as a means to control specific criminals. It was also a sticking point with him and Bruce, but that was not why they were there. "I hate to break up this enlightening discussion, but what are we going to do about those creatures? They want Golden Boy."

"Well, they're not going to get him," Damian argued.

"Then we better think of something because we are surrounded. And I for one am not going down without a fight."

Continues with Part 18


	17. The Demon Slayer Awakens

0A/N: With Samantha now part of the family, and Tim determined to marry her, Jason and Dick have taken it upon themselves to teach Tim how to please a woman without Bruce knowing about it. Something powerful happens and two brothers are in hot water with their father. Dick and Jason decide they had better keep out of Bruce's way for a while by taking a case that leads them out of Gotham. The case, however, has to be interrupted when word reaches them that Tim has a life threatening illness . . . or is it? And has that case actually come to Gotham?

New Life, Death, and Soul Easters

by

AJRedRobin and JasonToddLover

Part 18: The Demon Slayer Awakens

Tim could see beyond everyone else the creatures that hung back among the trees. He swallowed hard in response to their numbers. They were coming after Dick?

'No! They can't. I won't let them!'

"Master Timothy, we must get you back to bed."

"I'm fine, Alfred," Tim argued.

Alfred scrutinized the youth's face and he could see that Master Timothy once again had a healthy glow, even though he was still thin by his standards. "You must allow your father and brothers to take care of the situation."

"But they are after Dick!"

"I am certain Master Bruce will not allow that."

Tim was led back upstairs by Alfred and escorted into his room.

"Now get some rest Master Timothy."

"How can I rest knowing those things are out there?"

"It is best that you stay put, Master Timothy. You can do little good."

"Not in the traditional sense," Tim pointed out. "But I can help."

"What do you mean?" Alfred asked curious.

Tim had been listening to Damian and the rest regarding how to fight the creatures, the demons. And it was Dick who said that he was the key. After what happened in Dick's room Tim was sure he could accomplish the same thing, but on a larger scale. He just needed to find a way. He needed to access that part of himself that Sammie had awakened in him.

"Alfred, I should be down in the cave. I need to get my uniform, not sit here and do nothing while those . . . Those demons take Dick's soul."

"You heard?" Alfred said astounded and yet not surprised that Master Timothy still wanted to help.

"Yes, I heard," Tim pleaded. "It's like everyone forgot about me."

"Master Timothy, no one has forgotten you. In fact, it is why they are down there now, to prevent those creatures from getting to you. I do not think it would be a wise move after what you've been through. You need to get stronger before you tackle anything this big."

"By the time I do that, it will be too late for Dick. Those things will find a way in. They have to be stopped outside the Manor."

Alfred knew that Master Timothy was correct. Those demons waiting outside were determined and brick and mortar wasn't going to stop them. They would be overrun. Alfred though did not know what Timothy had in mind.

"Very well Master Timothy. Take the elevator in the kitchen. It will be faster."

"Thanks Alfred."

"I shall stall for time."

Tim raced down the stairs and headed to the kitchen and entered Alfred's private elevator. He went down to the cave and into the changing area. He changed into his uniform and strapped on his wings. Now he needed to get outside without anyone the wiser.

TAJTAJTAJTAJTAJ

"Those creatures look like they are circling the Manor," Jason pointed out.

"They are trying to find a way in," Bruce said. "Quickly, check every door and window. Make sure everything is secure."

"What about the fire places?" Alfred suggested as he re-entered the living room and heard Master Bruce's command.

"You're right, Alfred," Bruce stated. "Someone help Alfred check all the fireplaces and make sure their flues are shut tight."

"I'll go with him," Samantha stated. "Let's check this one first." Samantha went over to the living room fireplace and made certain the flue was shut.

"I shall check Master Bruce's study as well as secure the windows." He also wanted to make sure other entrances were secure. Then he remembered that Master Timothy was down in the cave and he was going to need cover to get outside. "I shall get the kitchen fireplace as well, while you get the one in the drawing room. We do not use that room as much."

"Shouldn't we get Golden Boy out of their sight?"

"I'm not hiding from those creatures," Dick protested.

"No matter how much it pains me to say it, Todd's right," Damian agreed. "They're trying to get to you, Grayson. You need to be in a safe place where we can defend you."

"If those things can only be destroyed by light or fire, there may not be a safe place," Dick argued. "Besides, Tim's the only one who might be able to destroy them."

"With what, his wings?" Damian countered. "Drake can't fight his way out of a paper bag!"

Samantha halted for a moment when she overheard Damian's comment after checking the other windows and doors in the living room that lead outside. 'Wings? Tim doesn't have wings. What is Damian talking about?'

"Damian," Bruce sharply reprimanded his youngest son.

"I'm only pointing out the truth, Father. Drake isn't in any shape to fight."

"He doesn't have to fight them," Dick continued to argue. "You didn't see how his aura shot out at the creature that tried to come in through my window."

"We've been over this once before," Bruce interjected. "No one is going out there to fight those demons until we can figure out a way to stop them short of setting the woods on fire."

Samantha went to the library and music room. Each had a fireplace. She caught Alfred moving down the hall to the sunroom to close the fireplace down there. She was checking the windows when something red flash by. 'What was that?' Samantha strained her neck to see where it went, but she whatever it was had vanished. Samantha went back to the living room and tried to gain everyone's attention. "Guys."

"What is it Samantha? We're trying to discuss how to defeat these things."

"While you four men have been fighting over how to defeat those creatures, something else is out there."

Everyone looked outside to see a figure in what looked like a red cape in the shape of wings.

"Oh no," Bruce stated. 'What is he doing out there?'

'Tim?' Dick said to himself.

"Who is that?" Samantha stated. She couldn't see the person's face, but he looked vaguely familiar, as if she had seen him in a dream, a red bird-like being swooping down from above, and a red glow surrounding him that reminded her of Tim's aura.

"Jason," Bruce pulled his second son aside. "Go bring him back. I don't know what that boy is thinking, risking his life like that. We don't even know if Tim's aura can do what Dick said. I still need to find another solution if Tim should fail."

"Dad," Dick heard. "I don't think Tim's going to fail."

"Tim?" Samantha questioned. "That's Tim out there?"

'Looks like Drake decided for us. He's either a lot braver than I thought or incredibly stupid.'

Everyone watched as Tim approached the center of the yard. The creatures spotted him and they started to advance on his position.

"TIM!" Bruce shouted. "Get out of there!"

Tim, however did not move. He raised his arms and his wings opened up like a shield. Then a red glow surrounded him and it grew to blinding proportions. It engulfed the surrounding area even into the trees. It swallowed up the darkness and the creatures within. When the light subsided, Tim was left standing in the yard by himself and every demon that existed within his reach was gone. Tim's eyes fluttered closed and his knees buckled. He collapsed on the ground with his wings splayed out like a red angel fallen from heaven. Tim fell into the darkness and he knew no more.

Continues with Part 19: Epilogue


	18. Epilogue

0A/N: With Samantha now part of the family, and Tim determined to marry her, Jason and Dick have taken it upon themselves to teach Tim how to please a woman without Bruce knowing about it. Something powerful happens and two brothers are in hot water with their father. Dick and Jason decide they had better keep out of Bruce's way for a while by taking a case that leads them out of Gotham. The case, however, has to be interrupted when word reaches them that Tim has a life threatening illness . . . or is it? And has that case actually come to Gotham?

New Life, Death, and Soul Easters

by

AJRedRobin and JasonToddLover

Part 18: Epilogue

Jason was closest to the hall. He raced to the closet in the foyer. He grabbed one of Bruce's trench coats then raced out the front door. He found Tim lying on the front lawn. He was quick to remove most of his Red Robin gear. He hid the gear in some nearby bushes. The only thing he left on Tim was his Kevlar leggings and boots. He then wrapped Tim in Bruce's trench coat and carried him into the Manor. He didn't even blink an eye from the surroundings. Most of the snow had been cleared away and where Tim had been standing, there was a scorched patch of earth. Once he was inside the Manor, Jason quickly shut the door.

Samantha wanted to race out with Jason, but it was Dick who restrained her.

"Samantha, it's better that we wait here. Jason will be back with Tim."

They all watched with concern as Jason carried Tim into the living room and laid him on the couch. Samantha noticed Tim wasn't wearing the red cape that looked like it was covered in feathers. He was wearing one of Bruce's coats. What happened to the wings?

"Good work, Jason," Bruce said. Bruce went over to the couch to check on Tim.

"Is Tim all right?" Dick asked, deeply concerned.

"He's just unconscious," Jason stated.

"No," Samantha stated, hugging herself. She tried to use the link she established with Tim, but there was no answer. He was too far down for her to reach.

"What do you mean, no? Explain," Bruce demanded.

Samantha approached the prone figure on the couch and placed a hand on his chest. She closed her eyes and focused. "His aura is almost spent. He is lucky to be alive at all."

"Tim said you have healing gifts," Dick stated. "Is there anything you can do?"

"I can give him energy," Samantha stated. "But it is up to Tim to come out of the state that he is in."

"I do not understand what or how Tim was able to destroy those demons, but if you can help him, please."

Samantha closed her eyes once more and focused. This time her hands hovered just above Tim's chest and navel. Her hands began to glow. She passed her hands along Tim's body, pouring healing energy into him. She continued to give him energy until her hands stopped glowing.

"That is all I can do. Now it is up to him." Samantha placed a hand on her belly as a tiny red aura responded. /Hush Caine, your father is all right. He just needs time to rest and rebuild his weekend aura./

"What do you mean, it's up to him?" Dick sounded panicky.

"It is all right Dick," Samantha soothed. "Poor choice of words. I mean he just needs rest. It will help to rebuild his aura. He will be sleeping for a while."

"I'll carry him to his room," Jason offered.

"No, I will," Dick stated. "I'll take him in with me."

Jason didn't argue. He felt a pang of jealousy ever since Dick and Tim found out they were biological brothers through Dick's mother. Granted Jason and Tim weren't as close, but Jason felt that Tim understood him. He watched Dick pick up Tim from the couch and cradle him in his arms, Tim's head resting on Dick's shoulder.

"It's all right Jason, Dick's got him," Bruce tried to console his second son.

"Yeah, he always seems to have him," Jason muttered under his breath.

"Jealousy, Todd?" Damian smirked.

"None of your business, Demon," Jason retorted.

"Enough boys, it's been a long night. Get some sleep."

"What about night work?" Damian asked.

"We're skipping it for tonight," Bruce answered.

"Master Bruce, may I speak with you?"

"Yes, Alfred, what is it?"

"Master Timothy's attire," Alfred stated in a way that hinted at the fact that Tim had been dressed in his uniform when he went out there.

"Ask Jason about it," Bruce replied. "I'm going up to bed. Samantha, you should as well."

"Yes, Sir."

Samantha started to make her way toward the stairs when she saw Alfred stop to talk to Jason. What were they talking about? She watched curiously as Jason led Alfred outside. She wanted to follow when Sasha appeared in front of her.

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"What are Alfred and Jason up to?" Samantha questioned. "Alfred said something to Bruce about Tim's clothes and he said to ask Jason."

"I'm sure it's nothing, Samantha," Sasha stated. She was also sworn to secrecy regarding the night work. She had watched from upstairs since Jason wanted her on bed rest. She had an appointment in two weeks to see Dr. Leslie. "I just came down to grab a snack."

"No, there is something going on."

"I wouldn't worry about it tonight. Come on, let's get a snack and then it is time for bed. You do have an exam tomorrow, don't you?"

"Um, yes," Samantha said absentmindedly. She let Sasha lead her from the hall and into the kitchen. If she would have waited a little longer she would have seen Jason and Alfred returning and she would have seen Jason carrying a pair of red wings.

DTJDDTJD

Dick carried Tim up to his room. He shifted Tim in his arms so he could open the door. He stepped through then carefully shut the door with his foot. He carried Tim over to his bed and sat him on the edge. He was careful to balance Tim so he could remove the trench coat. Then he slowly lowered Tim to the bed and swung his legs up. Once Tim was comfortable, he removed his boots and Kevlar pants. Dick then took a pair of pajamas from his dresser and placed them on Tim. Once Tim was in pajamas, Dick positioned him so he could cover Tim with the bedclothes. After Tim was tucked in, Dick got change and climbed into bed. He wrapped his arms around his little brother. Dick held onto Tim and silently tears streamed down his face. He didn't know why he was reacting this way. Tim was safe, but something in his psyche was reacting badly to what happened. His little brother was safe in his arms, not taken away from him.

'Why am I reacting this way? I know why, Tim had died at first, but Samantha brought him back. I can't lose him,' Dick thought. 'He's a Flying Grayson and technically the only family I've got. It doesn't matter whether we've got kids on the way. Tim's my brother. I can't lose him.'

Dick continued to shake inside, until he fell into a fitful sleep filled with dreams and nightmares he will never disclose to anyone.

End

A/N: Dick has become very overprotective of Tim. There is a reason for that. What that does to him will be explored in future stories. We will learn more as their brotherly relationship is explored. Plus, more of Tim's past will be revealed as well.

Next Up:

Red Robin Rising

Tim's love life hits a snag when he has to attend the spring cotillion, the dance where high society's teens are considered eligible to date, and Samantha isn't too happy about it. Not only that, when he is sent to Europe to meet with Wayne Enterprise business partners to gain support for his Wayne Foundation Neon Knights Project, Tim is presumed dead when the plane he was on suddenly explodes and dives into the Atlantic Ocean.


End file.
